Time is Time
by Kasuga Rei
Summary: Luka hanyalah gadis yang merasa hidupnya tidak berarti setelah kematian orangtuanya, tapi semuanya berubah ketika Gakupo masuk dalam kehidupan Luka. Luka sering ketakutan melihat sorot mata Gakupo yang seakan-akan ingin memakan jiwa Luka. Siapakah sebenarnya Gakupo? Apakah tujuan sebenarnya? Updated (2013, Mei 13)
1. Chapter 1

**VOCALOID © Yamaha Corporation**

Original story by Kasuga Rei [春日 レイ]

Sekitar 13 tahun yang lalu...

Malam natal dipenuhi dengan butiran-butiran salju lembut yang turun dari langit malam, seorang gadis yang muram keluar dari pintu rumahnya yang sangat kelam. Gadis itu berjalan sendirian menuju sebuah lampu jalan yang sinarnya mengalahkan sinar bulan saat itu. Berdiri disana, gadis itu mengusap-ngusap kedua tangannya yang kedinginan dan hembusan embun keluar dari mulutnya serta hidungnya mulai memerah karena dinginnya malam itu.

Gadis itu bernama Megurine Luka, dia sebenarnya gadis yang cukup periang, namun sejak kematian ibunya beberapa tahun lalu, dia menjadi gadis yang cukup pendiam. Namun teman-temannya tetap menerima meskipun kepribadian Luka sudah sangat berubah.

Luka yang masih berdiri di bawah lampu jalan melihat sesosok bayangan orang di seberang jalan. Luka menyipitkan mata birunya. Sosok itu menghampiri Luka dengan cara berjalannya yang sempoyongan. Sosok bayangan itu telah berubah menjadi seorang laki-laki tinggi dengan luka-luka yang ada pada wajah tampannya dan rambut violetnya yang terurai. Tatapan mata laki-laki yang berwarna biru terang tajam itu telah membuat badan Luka itu tak bergerak sama sekali.

Luka menganga dan keringat dinginnya terus mencucur pada kulitnya yang putih.

"Si—siapa anda?" Luka bertanya ketakutan.

Laki-laki itu hanya diam dan tatapan tajamnya berubah menjadi sayu, dan akhirnya tubuh laki-laki itu tumbang tepat di depan Luka. Luka yang saat itu tak tahu harus bagaimana, mengguncang-guncang tubuh laki-laki itu, namun laki-laki itu malah mengeluarkan darah dari mulutnya. Darah tersebut mengenai lutut Luka, dan Luka sangat takut melihat darah. Luka melotot dan berteriak sekencangnya.

13 tahun selanjutnya, sekarang...

Alarm berbunyi dengan kerasnya di pinggir telinga Luka. Luka mengerutkan halisnya dan perlahan-lahan membuka matanya lalu membanting keras alarm tersebut.

"Berisik sekali. Aku sudah bangun!" Luka bergumam.

Luka kini tinggal sendiri di sebuah apartemen, dia sudah bisa dibilang cukup dewasa untuk memenuhi kebutuhan hidupnya sendiri. Satu-satunya keluarga Luka, ayahnya, meninggal beberapa bulan yang lalu.

Luka bekerja sebagai penyanyi di sebuah bar milik seorang pengusaha sukses, Sekine Meiko. Dia wanita dewasa yang sangat dermawan dan sangat baik pada karyawannya. Luka bekerja sebagai penyanyi bersama teman dekatnya, Yowane Haku. Jadwal kerja Luka dan Haku berbeda, _shift _Haku bagian malam pada hari Minggu hingga Rabu. Dan Luka, Kamis hingga Sabtu.

Hari itu, tepatnya hari Sabtu sore, Luka siap-siap pergi bekerja. Dia nampak kurang sehat, jalannya sempoyongan, matanya sayu dan bicara pun kadang tidak nyambung. Tapi dia memaksakan untuk bekerja. Saat masuk ke bar dia bertemu dengan Meiko. Meiko yang melihat keadaan Luka sangat khawatir.

"Luka, kau tampak kurang sehat. Kenapa tidak ijin saja?"

"Ah, tidak apa. Saya hanya sakit kepala, jangan khawatir." Luka tersenyum berat.

"Jangan memaksakan diri begitu!" Meiko agak marah.

"Meiko-san, saya benar-benar tidak apa-apa." Luka tersenyum hangat.

Meiko menghela nafas dan akhirnya menyerah. Luka pun pergi ke ruang rias dengan langkah kaki yang berat. Meiko teringat sesuatu, dia memanggil Luka.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Luka dengan wajahnya yang lurus.

"Hari ini kita ada tamu penting. Ini, aku beri kau vitamin. Agar kau terlihat segar dihadapan tamu kita." Meiko memberi sekotak vitamin.

"Tamu penting? Tidak biasanya ada tamu sepenting itu."

"Yah, bisa dibilang tamu kita kali ini bisa kita jadikan rekan bisnis. Mohon bantuannya ya, Luka." Meiko tersenyum.

Luka mengangguk dan membalas senyum Meiko. Luka masuk kembali ke ruang rias dan segera bersiap-siap. Ketika Luka sedang mengganti bajunya di ruang salin, tiba-tiba pintu ruang rias ada yang membuka. Otomatis Luka sangat kaget dan segera memeluk pakaiannya. Luka diam dan tak bergerak sedikitpun di ruang salin, karena takut orang yang membuka pintu masuk ke ruang salin. Luka merinding dan wajahnya sedikit pucat, dia mendengar suara langkah kaki yang berat menghampiri ruang salin. Luka yang bersandar di pintu ruang salin tiba-tiba kaget karena orang itu mengetuk pintu itu dengan keras. Pelan-pelan tangan Luka menghampiri gagang pintu untuk menguncinya, namun terlambat, orang itu telah membuka pintunya. Luka mendorong pintu tersebut sampai-sampai bajunya yang tadi dia peluk kini berjatuhan di lantai. Luka pun terhentak dan berteriak dengan kencang.

"TIDAK!"

Terdengar suara tawa di balik pintu ruang salin, Luka heran lalu menengok keluar, ternyata itu Gumi, pemain piano di bar. Luka keluar dan marah-marah pada Gumi.

"Kau pikir itu lucu?! Aku hampir saja mati ketakutan! Kukira kau perampok!" Luka murka.

"Hahahahaha, aku ingin ketawa melihat wajah Luka!" Gumi masih tertawa keras.

"Tidak lucu tahu! Tidak!" Luka lebih murka.

"Iya, iya maaf. Aku salah, salah." Gumi meminta maaf namun masih tertawa.

"Ada apa kesini? Bukannya kau harus sudah bermain duluan?" Luka bertanya tiba-tiba.

"Hng... Meiko-san bilang lebih baik aku kesini dulu. Dia mau berbicara dengan tamu pentingnya secara rahasia. Pantas saja bar belum dibuka, ternyata mau rapat dulu ya~?"

"Serahasia itukah?" Luka penasaran.

Gumi mengangkat kedua bahunya, _clueless. _Luka melanjutkan mengganti pakaiannya, Gumi tiduran di sofa.

Sekitar 30 menit terlewat, Luka dan Gumi masih ada di ruang ganti, Gumi yang sudah bosan diam saja mencoba mengintip keluar. Dia penasaran dengan obrolan rahasianya Meiko dan tamu pentingnya. Luka sama sekali tidak menghentikannya, karena sudah sama-sama bosan menunggu. Gumi mengendap-ngendap keluar dan dia melihat sosok Meiko sedang duduk dikelilingi oleh _bodygurad _berbadan besar dan menakutkan. Gumi kaget dan keringat dinginnnya keluar. Gumi tidak bisa mendengar pembicaraan mereka, dia mencoba mengendap-ngendap lebih dekat. Luka yang sedang di ruang ganti pun akhirnya khawatir pada Gumi, dia menyusul dan melihat Gumi yang sedang membungkuk mencoba mendengar pembiacaraan. Luka menepuk pundak Gumi. Gumi kaget.

"Luka-san! Aku kira siapa." Gumi menghela nafas.

"Maaf, bagaimana? Sudah selesai? Aku sudah bosan."

"Hng... Aku tidak bisa mendengar pembicaraan mereka." Gumi mengeluh.

Luka menyipitkan matanya dan melihat sesosok laki-laki yang sedang berbicara dengan Meiko. Laki-laki itu berbadan tinggi indah, berambut ungu dan diikat, matanya biru terang dan tatapannya seakan membuat yang disekitarnya menjadi es. Luka tersentak.

"Itu... Itu..."

Mata Luka terbelalak, mulutnya berkomat-kamit, wajahnya tiba-tiba pucat.

"Lu—Luka-san?" Gumi heran.

Mata laki-laki itu menyadari akan kehadiran Luka. Perlahan-lahan, dia memalingkan pandangannya pada Luka yang sedang kaget setengah mati. Luka yang membatu, sekali lagi menatap mata biru terang laki-laki itu dengan perasaan bahwa dia akan dibunuh.

"Hoo..."

Satu kata dari laki-laki itu, seakan-akan seperti serangan beribu-ribu pedang di telinga Luka. Luka pun tumbang karena dia merasa jiwanya telah terambil oleh kata "Hoo..." dari laki-laki itu. Gumi kaget dan lalu berteriak.

"Aaah! Luka-san! Luka-san!"

Meiko terhentak dan segera menghampiri mereka. Meiko sangat kaget pula karena melihat Luka tergeletak di lantai dengan matanya yang terbelalak ketakutan. Laki-laki itu menghampiri mereka. Suara langkah demi langkah laki-laki itu terdengar oleh Luka, Luka ingin lari namun dia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Laki-laki itu menyuruh Meiko dan Gumi menepi. Laki-laki itu meraih tangan Luka yang dingin. Luka sangat kaget karena tangannya dipegang oleh laki-laki itu. Dia masih ingat saat dulu mereka bertemu dan laki-laki itu menyentuh tangan es-nya pada pipi Luka.

"_Si—siapa kau?_

"_Apa urusanmu, bocah?"_

"_Kau dingin. Apa kau tidak punya rumah untuk mengahangatkan diri?"_

"_Aku hanya ingin satu hal saja."_

"_A—apa? Apa maumu? Tidak! Jangan! Jangan! TIDAK!"_

Luka tersadar dari _flashback_-nya dan tersentak. Luka tiba-tiba berdiri. Darah rendah, Luka yang tiba-tiba berdiri merasa sangat pusing dan pingsan di tempat. Semua kaget, lalu menghampiri Luka. Laki-laki itu diam saja dan dia tersenyum sinis.

Luka dibaringkan di sofa ruang kerja Meiko. Mereka berdua nampak khawatir, laki-laki itu berdiri tepat di hadapan Luka. Perlahan-lahan mata Luka terbuka, dia terus-terusa memegang kepalanya karena pusing. Matanya masih _blur, _saat bola mata Luka normal, dia melihat kembali sosok laki-laki itu dihadapannya. Luka sangat kaget dan memeluk Meiko yang tepat berada disampingnya. Meiko sangt penasaran kenapa Luka bertingkah seaneh ini. Luka yang memeluk Meiko, berbisik ke telinganya.

"Dia... Dia... Dia bukan manusia biasa."

"Hah? Apa maksudmu?" Meiko membalas berbisik.

"Perkenalkan, aku Kamui Gakupo, rekan dari Meiko." Tiba-tiba, laki-laki itu memperkenalkan dirinya pada Luka.

Luka memandang ketakutan, Meiko hanya terheran-heran. Melihat kondisi seperti ini, Meiko tidak akan membuka bar hari ini. Meiko membubarkan semua karyawannya, akhirnya semua pulang. Luka diantar oleh Gumi dengan motornya. Gumi berhenti di depan sebuah _konbini _(mini-market).

"Tunggu sebentar ya, aku mau membeli onigiri dulu." kata Gumi.

Luka mengangguk dan menunggu Gumi di luar. Saat menunggu, tiba-tiba sebuah mobil _Porsche _hitam pekat menghampiri Luka. Luka penasaran, dan dia membungkukkan badannya menuju jendela mobil itu. Jendela terbuka, dia melihat wajah Gakupo. Otomatis Luka kaget dan mencoba lari masuk ke _konbini _menyusul Gumi, namun Gakupo keluar dengan cepat dan meraih tangan Luka. Dia menarik tanga Luka dan mendorongnya masuk ke mobil milinya. Luka sama sekali tidak bisa berteriak saat itu. Mobil Gakupo pun akhirnya tancap gas. Gumi keluar dari _konbini _dan bingung karena Luka tidak ada.

Di mobil Gakupo, Luka menunduk ketakutan dan tidak berani melakukan kontak apapun dengan Gakupo. Gakupo melirik Luka dan tersenyum.

"Hmm... Kau merindinging begitu, kau sedang sakit?"

Luka tidak menjawab sama sekali. Gakupo yang tersenyum biasa, melihat kelakuan Luka yang seperti ini membuat senyum sinis dan mengejek Gakupo semakin melebar. Lampu merah. Luka melirik ke luar jendela. Tangan Gakupo dengan cepat meraih kapala Luka. Dia awalnya mengusap-ngusap kepala Luka, namun akhirnya kepala Luka di tarik ke hadapan wajah Gakupo. Berhadapan sangat dekat, hingga Luka bisa merasakan nafas dingin Gakupo.

"Mau seperti saat _itu _lagi?"

Luka melotot kaget dan mendorong wajah Gakupo. Gakupo melepas tangannya dari kepala Luka. Senyum licik Gakupo semakin melebar saja. Luka akhirnya memberanikan diri berbicara dengan Gakupo.

"Kau... Tidak menua."

"Hmm... Kau penasaran?" nada Gakupo mengejek.

"Aku masih ingat, perawakanmu dan semuanya sama seperti 13 tahun yang lalu." Luka mulai merinding.

Gakupo diam dan menarik kopling. Lampu hijau. Luka lanjut berbicara pada Gakupo.

"Apa yang sebenarnya kau lakukan padaku saat itu? Kau mendekatiku dan semua tiba-tiba hitam di mataku, lalu saat aku bangun, aku sudah terbaring di rumah sakit dengan wajah pucat dan tubuh melemah. Dokter bilang, aku hampir mati saat itu. Aku hampir tidak merasakan tubuhku sendiri."

Gakupo masih tersenyum dan tidak menjawab. Luka kini berani memandang wajah Gakupo. Tak sadar terus berbicara dan memandang Gakupo, Luka tidak sadar kalau jalan yang Gakupo lewati sama sekali tidak ada siapa-siapa. Luka mengingat masa lalu kembali. Dia memegang erat sabuk pengaman. Gakupo melepas sabuk pengamannya. Gakupo menarik sabuk pengaman Luka, tubuh Luka pun tertarik. Gakupo perlahan-lahan berbisik pada telinga kanan Luka.

"Aku memakan setengah jiwamu, nona kecil." Gakupo tersenyum.

Luka kaget dan mendorong tubuh Gakupo. Tapi Gakupo sama sekali tidak bergerak, Gakupo menahan dirinya. Gakupo tersenyum licik dan membuka paksa sabuk pengaman Luka. Luka hampir meneteskan air matanya, Gakupo perlahan-lahan mendekatkan mulutnya ke arah leher kiri Luka.

"Hmm... Lihat, bekasnya masih ada." Gakupo tiba-tiba berbicara.

"Apa-? Ada apa?" Luka kaget dan memegang leher sebelah kirinya.

"Tinggal satu langkah lagi." Gakupo tersenyum.

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

**VOCALOID © Yamaha Corporation**

Original story by Kasuga Rei [春日 レイ]

"_Tinggal satu langkah lagi." Gakupo tersenyum._

–

"Luka-san! Luka-san! Kau dimana?" Gumi terus-terusan berteriak di sepanjang jalan dengan motornya.

"Hey kau! Berhenti!" seorang Polisi meniup peluit dengan keras.

"Ah, Pak! Tolong saya!" Gumi berhenti dan lalu menarik-narik baju polisi tersebut.

"Waduh! Jangan tarik-tarik begini! Ada apa?" Polisi itu bingung dengan tingkah Gumi.

"Teman saya hilang! Tadi sebelum saya ke _konbini, _dia masih ada, tapi pas saya keluar, dia tidak ada." Gumi mencoba menjelaskan.

"Hmm... Jangan-jangan penculikan." Polisi itu bersikap seperti detektif.

"Diculik?!" Gumi semakin merasa bersalah.

"Sebutkan saja nama dan ciri-ciri temanmu itu. Saya akan melaporkannya ke markas pusat." Polisi itu mencoba menenangkan Gumi.

Gumi setuju dan memberikan semua informasi tentang Luka.

Sementara itu, Gakupo dan Luka masih ada di tempat sepi tersebut. Luka masih memegang leher kirinya dengan wajah khawatir. Dan Gakupo hanya tersenyum-senyum. Gakupo menarik kopling dan pergi dari tempat itu. Luka menarik lengan baju Gakupo.

"Kau. Apa sebenarnya maumu?" wajah Luka berubah menjadi bengis.

"Aku? Aku hanya ingin mengantarmu pulang." Gakupo masih tersenyum meskipun dia menyetir dengan satu tangan.

Luka menggertak giginya dengan wajah penuh benci. Luka melepas tangan Gakupo dan membuang muka ke arah jendela. Malam itu sangat dingin. Luka yang kadang menikmati suasana dingin, tertidur lelap di mobil Gakupo.

Ada sekitar beberapa puluh menit Luka tertidur, saat dia bangun, dia sudah ada di ranjang kamarnya, dengan piyama yang sering dia kenakan. Luka sangat terkejut. Sejak kapan dia sampai, dan bagaimana dia sudah mengenakan piyamanya. Wajah Luka pun sepertinya agak segar dan tubuhnya merasa nyaman. Luka jadi bingung lalu teringat dengan Gakupo. Luka bertanya-tanya apa yang terjadi dengannya.

"Tunggu. Apa dia yang melakukan ini semua? Tapi..." Luka berhenti berpikir dan bangkit dari kasurnya, lalu lari menuju beranda apartemennya.

Dia membuka pintu beranda, lalu melihat kesana kemari. Dia masuk kembali lalu lari keluar apartemennya dan buru-buru bertanya pada _receptionist _apartemen.

"Iwao-san! Apa kau melihat orang yang mengantarku masuk ke apartemenku?" Luka tiba-tiba datang kehadapan Iwao-san, _receptionist_ apartemen Luka.

"Lho? Megurine-san, sejak kapan anda pulang? Saya dari tadi siang disini, saya hanya melihat anda keluar jam 4 sore tadi." Iwao-san bingung.

"Kau tidak melihat laki-laki berambut ungu panjang diikat, tingginya kira-kira 180-an dan mengenakan blazer?" kata Luka.

"Hmm... Tidak, saya tidak melihat orang seperti itu. Anda lewat _entrance_ belakang?" Iwao-san berbalik bertanya.

"E—entahlah... Aku tiba-tiba... Ada di kamar..." Luka berwajah murung & bingung.

Iwao-san mengantar Luka melihat rekaman CCTV di _entrance _belakang. Saat rekaman itu diputar, sama sekali tidak ada orang yang dimaksud Luka, bayangannya pun tidak. Luka berterima kasih pada Iwao-san lalu kembali ke kamar apartemennya. Dalam perjalanannya ke kamar, Luka berpikir keras kenapa dia bisa ada di kamarnya dengan tiba-tiba. Luka membuka pintu kamar apartemennya, saat masuk, di sofa tamu, Luka melihat seseorang duduk sambil merentangkan kedua tangganya, berambut coklat pendek dan sepertinya mengenakan kacamata. Luka takut jika orang itu adalah pencuri, Luka menambil payung di dekat pintu masuk dan siap-siap memukul orang itu. Namun, baru satu langkah saja, orang itu menyadari akan kedatangan Luka, dia berbalik dan berdiri dari sofa. Tersenyum ramah, dia membungkuk badannya. Luka yang posisinya sangat canggung sambil mengangkat payung, membalas bungkuk orang itu sambil malu-malu. Orang itu berbicara lebih dulu.

"Ah, maaf. Saya mengganggu anda pada jam segini, nama saya Hiyama Kiyoteru. Saya hanya ingin menanyakan beberapa hal dari anda."

Luka mengangguk setuju, lalu mempersilahkan Kiyoteru duduk kembali.

"Apa akhir-akhir ini anda merasa jika hidup anda tidak nyaman?"

"Hah?" Luka bingung dengan pertanyaan tidak masuk akal dari Kiyoteru. Namun Kiyoteru tetap menunggu jawaban dari Luka.

"Emm... Sepertinya tidak, saya biasa-biasa saja." Luka menjawab.

"Benarkah? Sepertinya tidak." wajah Kiyoteru berubah menjadi serius.

"Be—benar! Hanya saja, ada seseorang yang..." Luka tidak melanjutkan pembicaraannya.

"Baiklah, pertanyaan selanjutnya." kata Kiyoteru.

"Eh? Saya belum menjawab pertanyaan pertama." Luka sedikit protes.

"Saya sudah mendapat jawaban yang saya inginkan, terima kasih. Pertanyaan selanjutnya, apa akhir-akhir ini anda sering merasakan deja-vu?" Kiyoteru terus bertanya.

"... _Well_, bukan deja-vu sebenarnya, hanya mimpi-mimpi saat masa kecil saya." Luka awalnya diam namun menjawab juga.

"Baiklah. Apa anda memiliki bekas luka? Misal... Bekas luka saat anda masih anak-anak?" wajah Kiyoteru lebih serius.

"Itu..." Luka menunduk dan memegang leher kirinya.

"Terima kasih. Saya mendapat banyak hasil dari jawaban anda. Maaf merepotkan, selamat malam." Kiyoteru berbicara dengan cepat dan pergi begitu saja dari kamar apartemen Luka.

"Sa—sama-sama..." Luka menutup pintu kamar apartemennya.

_Handphone _Luka berbunyi, ada telepon masuk.

_GUMI  
calling..._

Luka mengangkat telepon dari Gumi.

"Hallo?"

"LUKA?! Ya Tuhan! Kau selamat! Syukurlah! Pak! Teman saya sudah selamat!" terdengar suara Gumi berteriak sangat kencang dibalik telepon.

Luka menutup satu telingannya dan mengerutkan halisnya.

"Luka! Kau pergi begitu saja, aku khawatir. Dari mana saja kau?" Gumi sewot.

"Aku diantar oleh Kamui-san. Mungkin." kata Luka.

"Kamui-san? Siapa?" Gumi bernada bodoh.

"Itu... Yang tadi sore ada di bar Meiko-san."

"Oh, si cowok nyentrik itu? Kenapa dengannya? Ah! Jangan-jangan karena aku tadi sore mengerjaimu ya? Jadi kau marah? Iya kan? Benar kan?" Gumi super sewot.

"Tidak kok, aku tidak semarah itu. Lagian sudah tidak apa-apa, dia tiba-tiba menarikku ke dalam mobilnya." kata Luka.

"Syukurlah kalau kau tidak marah padaku, lagian kau ini-" tiba-tiba jaringan telepon terputus.

Suara Gumi hilang, tangan Luka yang sedang memegang _handphone, _dipegang oleh tangan dingin seseorang, dinginnya tangan itu sangat menusuk. Luka kaget setengah mati saat melirikkan bola matanya ke arah tangan di telinganya dan melihat tangan yang pucat dan dingin. Luka sama sekali tidak bisa bergerak saking takutnya.

Tangan itu adalah tangan Gakupo. Luka melihat kebelakang dengan pelan-pelan dan manatap wajah Gakupo yang sedang tersenyum dingin. Luka panik dan menghindar dari sana, _handphone_ nya terjatuh.

"Sampai kapan kau akan bereaksi seperti ini jika melihatku?" Gakupo tersenyum dingin.

Luka tidak berkata apa-apa, yang dia rasakan saat itu hanyalah ketakutan. Mata Luka terbelalak besar dan wajah khawatirnya semakin dalam. Gakupo menghampiri Luka yang sudah terpojok. Perlahan-lahan suara langkah sepatu Gakupo menggema di telinga Luka. Gakupo menarik tangan Luka dengan pelan. Tangan Luka gemetaran, Gakupo memeluknya. Luka merasakan dingin yang luar biasa pada tubuh Gakupo.

"Jika kau menganggapku seorang vampire, kau salah. Jika kau menganggapku hantu, kau tidak sepenuhnya salah. Ragaku ini setiap harinya semakin membeku, aku kurang kehangatan. Jiwa manusia sangatlah panas, sangat berguna bagi kami, para _Dark One_. Beratus-ratus tahun aku memakan jiwa manusia, memang panas, tapi dulu saat aku mencoba membawa keseluruhan jiwamu, itu terlalu panas. Aku hanya memakan setengahnya, kau kubiarkan hidup dan aku bersumpah akan memakan sisanya." Gakupo berbicara sambil memeluk Luka dengan erat.

"Ja—jangan! Kumohon jangan!" Luka mendorong-dorong badan Gakupo namun sia-sia.

"Jiwamu memang terlalu panas, namun efeknya sama sekali tidak tahan lama, tahun kemarin aku hampir kehabisan jiwa darimu. Maka dari itu aku mencarimu, aku menemukanmu di bar milik wanita bernama Sekine Meiko itu."

"Kau... Akan membunuhku sekarang?" Luka mengangkat wajahnya ke wajah Gakupo dengan tatapan sedih.

Gakupo hanya menatap mata biru terang milik Luka. Sedangkan mata Luka berkaca-kaca karena dia takut jiwanya akan diambil Gakupo. Wajah Gakupo yang dingin membuat Luka semakin gelisah. Gakupo mengarahkan bibir dinginnya ke arah bibir Luka yang gemetaran, lalu dia mencium bibir Luka. Luka sangat kaget dan mendorong badan Gakupo, Gakupo sama sekali tidak terusik, Gakupo masih mencium Luka dan Luka mencoba melepas bibirnya dari bibir dingin Gakupo. Akhirnya Gakupo melepas bibirnya.

"Jiwamu tidak stabil." Gakupo berkomentar.

"Tentu tidak! Kau tiba-tiba menciumku dan kau bilang aku tidak stabil?! Siapa saja akan merasa tidak nyaman jika dicium tiba-tiba seperti itu!" Luka mengamuk.

"Itu satu-satunya cara agar aku bisa mengecek jiwa seseorang." Gakupo melepas pelukannya.

Wajah Luka memerah dan wajahnya sangat gusar.

"Apa _mereka _datang padamu?" Gakupo tiba-tiba bertanya.

"Mereka? Siapa?" Luka mereda dan mencoba berpikir.

"_Bright One_, kaum yang merasa mereka adalah dewa. Tch! Mereka hanyalah seonggok orang-orang yang ingin dipuja-puja." kata Gakupo.

"Aku tidak tahu. Tapi sebelum kau kesini, ada seorang laki-laki bernama Hiyama Kiyoteru kesini dan menanyakan beberapa hal padaku." Luka ingat.

"Datang juga mereka. Luka, kini aku akan memberimu 2 pilihan. Pertama, kau harus pergi bersamaku sampai aku terbebas dari kaum bodoh itu..."

"Aku tidak mau pergi bersama orang yang pada akhirnya akan membunuhku." Luka spontan.

"Kedua, kau berpihak pada kaum bodoh itu dan jiwamu akan diteliti oleh mereka hingga kau sepenuhnya dicuci otak." Gakupo selesai bicara.

"Cuci otak?" Luka bertanya.

"Kau akan lupa siapa dirimu, kau tidak akan kenal siapapun, mereka akan mengambil semua memori otakmu dan menghapus semua data perjalanan jiwamu. Karena jiwamu sudah terinfeksi olehku." Gakupo menjawab dengan lancar.

"Apa?! Jadi semua pilihannya memang karena salahmu!" Luka gusar.

"Tapi setidaknya aku akan memberimu jiwa baru dan kau akan hidup kembali." Gakupo bicara dengan penuh percaya diri.

Luka sangat lama berpikir tentang pilihan yang diberikan oleh Gakupo. Akhirnya dia memilih pilihan pertama, dia ikut bersama Gakupo hingga kaum _Bright One_ benar-benar kehilangan jejak Gakupo.

Keesokannya, Luka membereskan beberapa keperluannya untuk kabur bersama Gakupo. Namun Gakupo bilang Luka tidak usah membawa apa-apa, karena kebutuhan Luka bisa dia dapat dengan mudah.

"Oh, jadi meskipun aku meminta celana dalam, kau dapat memberikannya?" wajah Luka mengejek.

"Ini." Gakupo melempar celana dalam berpola polkadot yang ternyata memang milik Luka.

"Tu—tunggu! Kenapa kau punya pakaian dalamku?!" Luka malu sekaligus marah.

"Sudah kubilang aku bisa memberikan apa saja yang kau butuhkan." wajah Gakupo berubah menjadi wajah tidak ambil pusing.

Wajah Luka memerah dan dia segera mengenakan jaket warna merah miliknya. Gakupo berdiri dari sofa dan keluar terlebih dahulu. Luka hendak menutup pintu kamar apartemennya, namun dia terdiam sesaat dan berpikir, mungkin dia mengambil pilihan yang tepat. Mereka berdua meninggalkan apartemen, Luka berpesan pada Iwao-san, siapa saja yang menanyakan Luka, Iwao-san diperintahkan untuk menjawab jika Luka sedang pulang ke kota asalnya, Hakodate.

Mereka berdua naik mobil Porsche hitam Gakupo. Yang bisa Luka lakukan sekarang hanyalah menghindar dari _Bright One _dan melindungi Gakupo dari mereka. Kadang Luka merasa heran, jika Gakupo memang sangat kuat, mengapa dia harus repot-repot lari dari mereka. Bukankah Gakupo bisa menghajar mereka dengan langsung? Luka mengabaikan pikirannya ini.

Sudah seharian mereka melakukan perjalanan tanpa istirahat, Luka ingin berhenti sebentar, dia bilang dia butuh istirahat dan mungkin juga ingin ke kamar kecil. Gakupo memenuhi permintaan Luka. Mereka berhenti disebuah tempat peristirahatan di daerah yang cukup sepi. Disana hanya ada mobil Gakupo, 2 truk dan 1 _roadroller_. Mungkin milik seseorang disini, karena jalan disini agak rusak.

Luka pergi ke toilet, sedangkan Gakupo berdiri di belakang mobil Porsche hitamnya. Dari kejauhan, Gakupo melihat 2 anak kecil menghampirinya. Gakupo menyipitkan mata birunya. Gakupo terbelalak dan memanggil Luka.

"Luka! Cepat! Kita harus pergi dari sini!" Gakupo buru-buru.

"Eh? Kenapa? Tunggu dulu!" Luka baru saja keluar dari toilet dan segera masuk mobil.

Gakupo menarik kopling dan langsung mengegas mobilnya dengan kencang. Luka memegang sabuk pengaman dengan erat.

"Ada apa sih? Kenapa tiba-tiba buru-buru seperti ini?" kata Luka.

"Lihat dibelakangmu..." kata Gakupo.

Luka membalikkan badannya dan kaget karena dia melihat sebuah _roadroller_ mengejar mereka.

"A—apa itu?! Kenapa mereka mengejar kita? Lagian _roadroller _tidak akan secepat itu kan?" Luka kaget.

"Mereka _Bright One_. Tch! Mereka menemukan kita, tidak kusangka mereka menyuruh anak kecil untuk melacak kita!" Gakupo gusar.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara keras diatas mobil Gakupo. Luka sangat kaget, Gakupo sengaja membelok-belokkan mobilnya. Saat Gakupo menjalankan mobilnya dengan lurus kembali, ada seseorang laki-laki yang mencoba menghentikan Gakupo. Karena takut menabraknya, Gakupo menginjak rem dengan tiba-tiba. Luka terbentur.

"Aduuh! Kau ini kenapa sih? Tiba-tiba menginjak rem seperti itu!" Luka mengusap dahinya.

Gakupo mengabaikan Luka dan keluar dari mobil. Sementara itu Luka, melihat kebelakang, dia tidak melihat _roadroller _yang mengejar mereka tadi. Namun setelah melihat ke depan lagi, _roadroller _tadi ada di depan. Luka kaget dengan semua yang terjadi. Laki-laki yang menghentikan Gakupo pun bicara.

"Serahkan wanita itu dan kau akan aku bunuh disini." laki-laki itu berkata seakan-akan dia dapat menghentikan Gakupo.

"Oh begitu, langkahi dulu beribu-ribu jiwa yang ada pada tubuhku." Gakupo membalas dengan senyuman sinis khasnya.

Laki-laki itu langsung bermuka masam. Dia mengeluarkan sarung tangan putihnya dan mengenakannya. Dia mengikat rambut kuningnya. Sedangkan perempuan yang menjalankan _roadroller _itu hanya diam sambil memainkan pita rambutnya yang putih dan menjulur keatas seperti 2 antena.

"Kagamine Len."

"Hmm?" Gakupo mengangkat kedua halisnya.

"Aku Kagamine Len. Aku hanya ingin memberitahu namaku pada orang yang akan aku bunuh, agar kau merasa bangga karena mati di tanganku." Len berkata dengan wajah datarnya.

"AKU KAGAMINE RIN!" perempuan yang berada di _roadroller _berteriak dengan kencang.

"_Futago_... Menarik." Gakupo tersenyum.

Len lari dengan cepat menghampiri Gakupo dan tangannya siap-siap untuk menghantam Gakupo. Gakupo hanya diam dan menunggu Len dengan tenangnya. Len melayangkan tangannya, tertahan oleh Gakupo. Gakupo membalas dengan mentotok bahu kanan Len, Len mengelak lalu loncat mundur.

"Hmm... Cepat juga gerakanmu." Gakupo tersenyum kagum namun dengan nada mengejek.

"Sial!" wajah Len menjadi bengis.

"Kau bodoh, Len! Bodoh!" terdengar Rin berteriak di _roadroller_.

"Diam kau!" Len mengamuk.

Len kembali lari ke arah Gakupo. Namun Len menghilang di hadapan Gakupo. Gakupo membulatkan matanya. Len tiba-tiba muncul dan menyerang dari belakang, Gakupo membalik dan mencoba menendang Len, Len menampar tendangan Gakupo dan Gakupo memutar kaki sebelahnya lalu menyerang Len lagi. Len lengah, kepalanya tertendang. Len terpental. Gakupo tersenyum.

Rin tiba-tiba loncat dari _roadroller _dan mencoba menyerang Gakupo dari atas. Gakupo menyadari serangan Rin lalu menangkap kaki Rin. Rin berdiri dengan satu kakinya karena kakinya yang satu lagi masih dipegang Gakupo.

"Le—lepaskan! Sakit tahu!" Rin mencoba melepaskan kakinya dari tangan Gakupo.

Gakupo mengangkat kaki Rin, otomatis tubuhnya terangkat juga, lalu melemparkannya ke arah Len, Len yang saat itu sudah bangkit, menangkap Rin. Len mencoba menyerang lagi, dia mengeluarkan senjatanya, sebuah pistol kecil yang mungkin pelurunya berisi partikel-partikel parasit jiwa. Gakupo langsung mengerutkan halisnya dan mencoba bersembunyi. Len tetap mengejarnya dan menembakkan pelurunya, Gakupo terus-terusan menghindar dan lari dengan cepat.

Luka mencoba keluar dari mobil, namun dia takut gadis bernama Rin menangkapnya. Namun Luka juga merasa kalau dia harus menolong Gakupo, akhirnya Luka keluar, saat dia keluar dia melihat seorang wanita dengan rambut kuning panjang, matanya yang berwarna biru laut dan dengan gagahnya menyilang kedua tangannya. Dia menatap Luka dan memberikan Luka tatapan dingin.

"Hmm... Tipe yang dia sukai. Hey wanita, kau beruntung bisa dekat dengannya." wanita itu tiba-tiba berargumen.

"Maaf, siapa kau?" Luka bertanya.

"Haah~ Dia benar-benar mengisolasikan diri, dia kira dia hidup sendirian, aku yakin kau sudah mengenal _Dark One_, aku salah satunya juga. Aku Lily, aku partner Gakupo sejak 93 tahun yang lalu." kata Lily.

"Kau temannya? Syukurlah, Gakupo tampak kesulitan, mungkin kau bisa menolongnya." Luka memohon.

"Hah?! Bicara apa kau? Memang iya dia temanku, tapi dia tidak menyuruhku untuk menolongnya." Lily sewot.

"Kau kan temannya, kau seharunya menolongnya!" Luka gusar.

"Kau ini! Aku hanya dapat tugas dari Gakupo untuk menjagamu!" Lily tambah gusar.

"Hah? Sejak kapan?" Luka mereda dan tiba-tiba bertanya.

"Baru saja. Aku ditelepati olehnya, jadi aku segera kesini secepat mungkin." Lily menjelaskan.

Rin nampak bangkit kembali, dia melihat Luka dan Lily sedang berdiri dekat mobil. Rin berlari kearah mereka, melihat Rin, Lily langsung lari ke depan Luka dan merentangkan satu tangannya, mencoba menghalangi Luka.

"Hey wanita, masuk ke mobil." kata Lily.

"Tapi-"

"Aku bilang masuk! Kalau kau tidak masuk, aku akan dibunuh Gakupo!" Lily ngamuk.

Luka akhirnya masuk ke mobil dan mengunci semua pintu mobil. Luka melihat Gakupo masih berlarian dan ditembaki oleh Len, lalu melihat Lily yang siap-siap berhadapan dengan Rin.

–

To be continued...


	3. Chapter 3

_Luka akhirnya masuk ke mobil dan mengunci semua pintu mobil. Luka melihat Gakupo masih berlarian dan ditembaki oleh Len, lalu melihat Lily yang siap-siap berhadapan dengan Rin._

Luka masih khawatir dengan Gakupo dan juga temannya itu, Lily. Luka yang mengabaikan perintah Lily keluar dari mobil lewat bagasi dan berusaha mengejar Gakupo. Memang mustahil, namun setidaknya dia berusaha. Lily yang tahu jika Luka keluar mobil malah membiarkannya dan tersenyum sambil memejamkan matanya lalu Rin menyerang, mereka pun bertarung.

Luka terus berlari dan berusaha mengikuti Gakupo dan Len. Tapi baru saja setengah jalan, dia bertabrakan dengan seorang laki-laki berambut biru yang mengenakan _scarf _birunya.

"Ah maaf! Aku tidak melihatmu." Luka meminta maaf.

"Tak apa, ini juga salahku karena tidak melihat-lihat dulu sebelum berjalan." Balas laki-laki itu.

"Oh iya, apa kau melihat 2 orang sedang berlarian disini?" Luka bertanya.

Laki-laki itu berwajah kosong dan tidak menjawab, seakan-akan dia tidak pernah mendengar pertanyaan Luka.

"Halo? Aku bertanya padamu." Kata Luka.

"Hmm? Apa? Kau bertanya apa?" laki-laki itu menjawab dengan santainya.

"Apa kau melihat 2 orang laki-laki sedang berlarian? Yang satu lagi masih anak kecil." Luka menjelaskan.

Laki-laki itu menunjukan ekspresi yang sama. Luka mulai jengkel dengan perilakunya, namun selewat mata dia melihat sebuah benang bening dari tangan laki-laki itu. Luka mulai mundur dari laki-laki itu secara perlahan. Laki-laki itu berjalan berusaha untuk tetap dekat dengan Luka. Laki-laki itu membuka kedua tangannya seakan-akan dia berusaha untuk memeluk Luka. Luka yang mulai gemetaran menutup matanya. Tiba-tiba terdengar suara tembakan, Luka yang penasaran membuka matanya dan melihat laki-laki tadi hancur berkeping-keping seperti kaca. Dilihatnya seorang wanita dari kejauhan memegang shot gun. Luka menyipitkan matanya untuk melihat wanita itu karena gelap. Wanita itu berjalan dengan agresif, layaknya seorang agen namun penampilannya agak seksi. Luka terkejut karena yang dia lihat adalah seseorang yang dia kenal baik.

"Me—Meiko-san...?"

"Yo, Luka. Kau nampak pucat begitu." Katanya sambil tersenyum.

"Ta—tapi... Bagaimana...?" Luka tergagap.

"Kau pikir selama ini apa yang aku lakukan di bar butut itu?" kata Meiko.

Luka menggelengkan kepalanya, dia sama sekali kebingungan untuk sesaat.

"Aku sama dengan _dia_, kami adalah kaum Dark One. Waktu dia datang ke bar, dia membicarakanmu, kaum Bright One berhasil menemukanmu. Jadi dia berani menunjukan wajahnya di hadapan umum." Meiko menjelaskan.

"Jadi selama aku bekerja di bar, kalian semua mengawasiku? Bagaimana dengan Gumi? Apa dia salah satu dari kalian?" tanya Luka.

"Ah, dia hanya manusia biasa, kita butuh pengalih perhatian. Dan lagi, kami tidak mengawasimu sejak masuk bar, tapi sejak jiwamu dihisap oleh Gakupo." Tambah Meiko.

"Selama itu?" Luka kaget.

"Kami seperti... Umm... Mengendalikan kehidupanmu." Jelas Meiko.

"Apa maksudnya?" Luka heran.

"Saat itu, saat dimana Gakupo menghisap jiwamu, kami para Dark One heran akan perilakunya. Ini pertama kalinya kami melihat kaum kami membiarkan korbannya tetap hidup. Gakupo bilang jika kau adalah manusia yang unik, jadi dia sengaja membiarkanmu hidup dan menunggu jiwamu sepenuhnya kuat, yaitu dimana kau sudah cukup dewasa dan berhati keras."

"Dia sengaja membiarkanku hidup untuk dibunuh di saat yang tepat?" Luka jadi agak kecewa pada Gakupo.

"Aku tidak tahu apa rencananya, bahkan kami sesama kaumnya pun tidak tahu apa yang hendak dia lakukan. Dia selalu sendirian, bahkan partnernya dibiarkan begitu saja, kau sudah bertemu dengannya kan?" kata Meiko.

"Iya, Lily. Dia tampak cekatan dan cantik. Gakupo hanya membiarkannya saja." Balas Luka.

"Aku yakin dia punya rencana, untuk masalah kau dibunuh atau tidak, hanya Gakupo sendiri yang tahu." Kata Meiko.

Luka tidak membalas perkataan Meiko, Meiko melihat Luka dengan wajah kasihan juga. Meiko menyuruh Luka untuk mengikutinya, Luka menurut dan dia masih berwajah kecewa.

"Padahal aku percaya padanya." Gumam Luka.

Mereka tetap berjalan. Meiko tidak menoleh, wajahnya penuh dengan perasaan kosong.

"Memang, kita tidak boleh sembarang percaya di jaman seperti ini. Mereka hanya akan mengecewakanmu dan meninggalkanmu." Kata Meiko.

"Kau kecewa pada siapa?" tanya Luka.

"Aku sudah lupa, kalau tidak salah dia adalah laki-laki bodoh yang gampang dipengaruhi." Kata Meiko.

Karena tidak mau Meiko teringat akan orang yang dia maksud, Luka mengakhiri pembicaraannya.

Luka dan Meiko sampai di mobil Gakupo. Mereka masih belum melihat Gakupo dan Len kembali, mereka melihat Lily dan Rin bertarung. Luka ingin sekali mengakhiri pertarungan tersebut, namun apa daya Luka tak bisa melakukan apapun. Tiba-tiba Meiko mengangkat shot gun miliknya lagi dan mengarahkannya pada Rin.

"Tunggu dulu! Dia masih anak kecil." Protes Luka.

Tanpa mendengar apa kata Luka, dia masih tetap mengarahkan shot gun miliknya pada Rin. Akhirnya, Rin ditembak oleh Meiko. Rin pun tumbang. Lily dengan kaget melihat ke arah Meiko, Lily berlari ke arah mereka.

"Mei! Nice shoot!" Lily tampak senang.

"Kalian sudah gila? Dia masih anak kecil!" Luka masih protes.

"Lihat." Kata Meiko.

Rin yang tumbang kembali bangkit sambil mengusap-usap bekas tembakan Meiko. Rin mengerutkan halisnya dan pergi dengan cepat.

"Yap, dia akan segera melapor pada atasannya." Kata Lily sambil membereskan rambutnya.

"Kita lebih baik menemukan Gakupo secepatnya, tempat ini akan segera disterilkan oleh mereka." Kata Meiko.

"Aku tidak mau, aku diam saja disini." Kata Luka datar dan penuh dengan kekecewaan.

"Kenapa kau? Tadi kau bilang ingin menolongnya, sekarang kau jadi dingin begitu." Lily heran.

"Sudahlah, kita turuti saja apa yang dia mau." Kata Meiko sambil berjalan menjauh dan hendak mencari Gakupo.

Luka masuk ke mobil dan mengunci semua pintu. Sementara itu Meiko dan Lily mencari Gakupo.

Di dalam hutan yang cukup gelap, Len masih mengejar Gakupo. Gakupo bersembunyi diantara 2 pohon besar, Gakupo benar-benar terperangkap kali ini. Len menemukannya dan berjalan menghampirinya. Gakupo tidak tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan, dengan nekat dia keluar dari persembunyiannya dan berjalan dengan tenangnya.

"Sudahlah, kita akhiri saja, aku juga sudah bosan mengejarmu." Kata Len.

Gakupo masih berjalan ke arah Len, awalnya Gakupo berwajah sangat kosong, namun tiba-tiba dia tersenyum picik. Len terkejut melihat senyuman Gakupo, tiba-tiba dari belakang ada sebuah tebasan pedang ke arah Len dan berhasil melukainya. Gakupo yang ada di depan Len berubah menjadi sekumpulan kupu-kupu hitam, lalu beterbangan kesana kemari. Len melirik ke belakang, dilihatnya Gakupo yang sedang memegang samurainya sambil tersenyum licik. Len yang terluka terbang dan segera menghilang dari wajah Gakupo.

Meiko dan Lily berhasil bertemu dengan Gakupo. Gakupo menghampiri mereka dan berjalan menuju mobil.

"Gakupo, maaf. Aku menceritakan semuanya pada dia." Meiko nampak bersalah.

"... ... ... ... Tak apa, dia memang harus tahu yang sebenarnya. Lebih baik kalian mengawasi Bright One di tempat lain. Jalan ini aku yang pantau." Jelas Gakupo.

Meiko dan Lily menuruti keinginan Gakupo dan hilang bagai angin. Gakupo sampai di mobil dan melihat Luka yang sedang duduk dengan wajah datar, sama sekali tidak melirik Gakupo yang baru saja datang. Gakupo menyalakan mobilnya dan menjalankannya lagi. Suasana tampak sunyi dan dingin.

"Sampai kapan kau akan seperti itu?" tanya Gakupo.

Luka tidak menjawab dan wajahnya agak bengis. Gakupo tersenyum kecil.

"Bukannya aku sudah menjanjikan jiwa baru padamu?" kata Gakupo.

"Tubuhku yang akan tetap hidup namun jiwaku akan habis dan lenyap, sama saja dengan mati total." Jawab Luka ketus.

Gakupo terdiam dan masih melanjutkan perjalanan. Luka menyerongkan badannya dan membuang muka dari Gakupo, dia tertidur. Sudah sekitar 4 jam mereka dalam mobil, Luka dibangunkan oleh Gakupo dan berkata kalau mereka sudah sampai di tempat tujuan. Luka terbangun dan sama sekali tidak tahu jika perjalanan mereka memiliki tujuan. Mata Luka terbuka dan dia melihat sebuah mansion besar yang cukup klasik.

"Tempat apa ini?" tanya Luka.

"Rumahku." Jawab Gakupo singkat.

Mereka turun dari mobil dan masuk ke pintu utama. Ketika Luka masuk, suasana rumah itu agak kelam dan cukup membuat depresi. Tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang datang, seorang laki-laki yang cukup tampan dengan rambut pendek pinknya dan bermata hijau sambil memegang pedang pendek.

"Selamat datang kembali." Sambut laki-laki itu.

"Yuma, kenalkan, dia Luka." Kata Gakupo.

"Saya Yuma, senang bertemu dengan anda." Sapa Yuma pada Luka.

Luka tersenyun dan bersalaman dengannya.

"Yuma, tunjukan kamarnya. Setelah itu temui aku di ruang kerjaku." Kata Gakupo.

Yuma mengangguk dan mempersilahkan Luka untuk mengikutinya. Luka melihat-lihat sekitar rumah di setiap lorongnya. Mansion ini tampak suram dan sedikit gelap meskipun sebenarnya mansion ini cukup besar dan megah. Mereka sampai di ruang Luka, sebenarnya ruang inap tamu. Yuma menundukan badannya dan hendak keluar ruangan. Namun Luka mencegah Yuma, karena dia ingin bertanya pada Yuma.

"Yuma, apa kau juga sama dengan Gakupo?" tanya Luka.

"Aku? Dulu aku hanya manusia biasa. Namun Gakupo-san melatihku untuk menjadi seorang Dark One. Dan sekarang aku sama sepertinya." Jawab Yuma.

"Bagaimana caranya dia merubahmu menjadi Dark One?" tanya Luka lagi.

"Dia menghisap jiwaku dan... Disitulah aku tidak tahu bagaimana aku bisa menjadi seorang Dark One." Jelas Yuma.

"Bagaimana kau tahu kini kau seorang Dark One?" Luka terus bertanya.

"Gakupo-san menghisap jiwaku 10 tahun yang lalu." Kata Yuma.

"Ah, iya. Kau masih muda dan sama." Luka sadar.

Lalu Yuma pergi dan meninggalkan Luka di ruangannya. Luka berbaring di kasur besar berseperai merah darah dan kasurnya sangat empuk. Dia memejamkan matanya dan teringat kata-kata Yuma, 'Dia menghisap jiwaku'. Luka membuka matanya lebar-lebar, dan mengingat kata-kata Gakupo sebelumnya, jika dia hanya bisa menghisap jiwa melalui ciuman. Luka merinding dan kembali memejamkan matanya, menikmati kasurnya.

Di lantai dasar, Yuma menemui Gakupo.

"Dia sudah ada di kamarnya." Kata Yuma.

"Baguslah. Aku baru saja menangkap pikirannya, dia mengira aku menciumu." Gakupo terkekeh.

"Padahal kau menghisap jiwaku lewat telapak tangan, jangan-jangan kau bilang kalau menghisap nyawa hanya bisa lewat mulut. Kau ini penuh akal bulus, Gakupo-san." Yuma mengerutkan halisnya.

"Aku hanya ingin menciumnya saja. Bibirnya membuat aku gemas." Gakupo tersenyum.

"Jadi? Apa yang ingin kau katakan?" tanya Yuma.

"Aku ingin kau menjaganya selama aku pergi melawan kaum Bright One." Jawab Gakupo.

"Apakah dia mau anda tinggalakan?" Yuma khawatir.

"Tak apa, dia membenciku sekarang." Balas Gakupo tenang.

Yuma sempat terdiam dan akhirnya mengangguk mengerti. Luka yang saat itu turun dengan sembunyi-sembunyi mendengar semua perbincangan Gakupo dan Yuma. Luka berwajah muram di tangga sambil duduk. Gakupo keluar dan melihat Luka seperti itu.

"Ada apa?" tanya Gakupo.

"Apa maksudmu kau akan melawan Bright One dan meninggalkanku disini?" Luka berwajah ketus dan membuang muka.

"Bukannya memang ini tujuan utama kita?" kata Gakupo.

"Tujuan kita hanya lari dari mereka." Jawab Luka.

"Lalu aku hanya diam saja, sementara semua temanku melawan mereka?" nada Gakupo agak garang, dan Luka tidak pernah melihatnya seperti ini.

"Bukan begitu, aku..." Luka masih membuang muka.

"Dengar, aku akan menerobos persembunyian mereka. Jika aku tidak kembali dalam 2 hari. Aku ingin kau pergi sejauh mungkin dari tempatmu dulu. Dan Yuma, kau harus ke depan garis pertarungan. Karena jika aku tidak kembali, berarti mereka menghancurkanku." Jelas Gakupo.

"Kau akan dibunuh?!" Luka akhirnya mengangkat wajahnya dengan tampang khawatir.

"Mungkin, jika aku gagal. Mereka akan tetap mengejarmu, karena aku menyimpan sesuatu yang aku curi dari mereka dan menyembunyikannya di tubuhmu."

To be continued...


	4. Chapter 4

"_Mungkin, jika aku gagal. Mereka akan tetap mengejarmu, karena aku menyimpan sesuatu yang aku curi dari mereka dan menyembunyikannya di tubuhmu."_

* * *

Gakupo bersiap-siap untuk pergi, dia membawa sekitar 30 samurai miliknya ke dalam sebuah tas besar, dia memasang sabuk yang bisa mengaitkan pedang, disimpannya 2 pedang di sabuknya itu. Yuma membantu Gakupo membereskan perlengkapannya, sementara Luka melihat mereka dengan wajah memelas. Gakupo sadar akan raut wajah Luka. Dia menghampiri Luka. Luka langsung membuang muka.

"Sampai kapan kau akan begitu?" tanya Gakupo.

Luka sama sekali tidak menjawab dan wajahnya terllihat jengkel. Yuma melihat mereka berdua, dan sekilas dia ingat pada kakaknya yang dibunuh 2 tahun setelah Yuma menjadi Dark One. Yuma selesai membereskan barang-barang Gakupo. Gakupo pun siap-siap pergi, mengetahui Gakupo akan pergi, Luka memandang Gakupo dengan wajah yang memberi beribu-ribu kekhawatiran. Gakupo meliriknya dan tersenyum simpul, dia pun pergi layaknya ninja, berlari dengan cepat dan bahkan bayangannya pun tak bisa mengejarnya. Luka tersentak akan kepergian Gakupo, Yuma melihat Luka yang bersikap seperti itu pun menyuruh dia untuk kembali masuk ke mansion. Luka duduk di sofa depan perapian. Yuma menghelas nafas dan hendak membuat teh untuk Luka. Luka mengangkat kakinya dan memeluknya.

"Dia pergi sendiri, melawan orang-orang itu. Gakupo, kau ini sebenarnya sedikit sombong dan egois, partner-mu saja kau abaikan, padahal dia akan sangat menolongmu jika ada kesusahan." Gumam Luka sambil menunjukkan wajah cemas.

"Dia memang seperti itu, sudah tidak bisa dilawan lagi."

"Iya... Dia memang—" Luka sadar ada seseorang berbicara disampingnya.

"Li—Lily?!" Luka kaget.

"Kau sebenarnya cemas kan? Pura-pura tidak peduli adalah hal yang bodoh. Huh! Kau ini mirip Gakupo, berlagak dingin dan tidak peduli, padahal sebenarnya sangat mengkhawatirkan orang yang dimaksud." Lily membuang muka dan berwajah datar.

Luka tersenyum simpul sambil melihat perapian, Yuma datang dengan teh yang dia bawa. Dan kaget melihat Lily yang tiba-tiba ada disana.

"Lily, sejak kapan kau disini?" tanya Yuma sambil menyimpan baki teh yang dia bawa.

"Baru saja, aku berpapasan dengan Gakupo. Dia bilang aku harus memantau mansion ini." Jelas Lily.

"Bukannya aku disuruh untuk mengurus semuanya." Yuma tidak mau kalah.

"Dia bilang kau jaga wanita ini," Lily menunjuk pada Luka, "Sedangkan aku disuruh menjaga mansionnya." Jelas Lily.

Yuma mengerti dan memberi cangkir berisi teh ke Luka. Lily menyilang tangannya, dan berpikir.

"Apa dia masih ingat kalau persembunyian mereka ke arah timur? Dia baru saja pergi ke arah selatan." Gumam Lily.

Luka mendengar gumaman Lily. "Jadi maksudmu dia sama sekali tidak tahu kemana dia pergi?" Luka kaget.

"Aku tidak bilang apa-apa, kukira dia akan pergi ke suatu tempat dulu." Lily menjawab Luka.

"Tapi dia bilang akan langsung ke persembunyian mereka." Kata Luka.

Mereka bertiga diam, beberapa detik kemudian mereka sadar kembali.

"Jadi dia mau kemana?!" Lily jengkel.

"Maksudmu dia tidak akan pergi ke persembunyian para Bright One?" Yuma ikut kaget.

"Bodoh..." Luka berwajah ketus.

Lily memutuskan untuk mencari Gakupo, dia meninggalkan Luka dan Yuma di mansion. Luka lari ke kamarnya, dia memakai sepatu boot heels-nya, dia kembali keluar dan pergi dari mansion, Yuma mengejarnya.

"Hey tunggu! Kau mau kemana?!" Yuma berteriak sambil berlari mengikuti Luka.

"Aku akan mencarinya juga!" balas Luka sambil berteriak dan berlarian.

Gakupo berhenti di atas bukit, dia melihat kesana kemari. Gakupo bergumam akan sesuatu sambil menutup matanya. Saat dia kembali membuka matanya, mata biru terangnya berubah menjadi merah. Dia melirik ke arah kanan dengan cepatnya, dia lari seperti angin. Gakupo mengejar sesuatu atau mungkin seseorang, Gakupo meraung dengan keras dan sosok yang dikejar Gakupo tergelincir. Gakupo berhenti dan berjalan ke arahnya.

"Sudah kuduga." Kata Gakupo.

"Aku ketahuan ya, memang tidak ada seorang pun yang luput dari matamu." Kata orang yang dikejar Gakupo dan yang ternyata adalah Cul, partner pertama Gakupo, wanita yang semuanya serba merah mulai dari rambut, mata, pakaian, dan kuku.

"Inilah akibatnya jika aku ada di dekatmu, _Curse Eyes_ku keluar secara tiba-tiba. Sudah kubilang kau harus mengontrol kekuatanmu." Gakupo protes sambil menutup matanya dan membukanya kembali dan warna matanya kembali normal.

"Jadi... Apa tujuanmu untuk menemuiku?" tanya Cul.

"Aku butuh 500 jiwa, aku ingin kau mendapatkannya secepat mungkin. Kau adalah Dark One yang bisa menaklukan beribu-ribu jiwa dalam hitungan beberapa jam saja." Kata Gakupo.

"Untuk apa 500 jiwa itu? Kau sudah mulai serakah ya?" tanya Cul curiga.

Gakupo terkekeh, "Bukan, tapi ada tubuh yang harus aku hidupkan kembali setelah sesaat aku membunuhnya." Jelas Gakupo.

"Apa? Kau sudah berani melakukan ritual aneh seperti itu? 30 tahun aku berhenti menjadi partnermu, kau semakin aneh saja." Kata Cul.

"Sudahlah, kumpulkan semua jiwa itu dalam 2 hari. Aku bergantung padamu." Kata Gakupo.

Cul menghela nafas dan mengangguk setuju. Gakupo pergi dari hadapan Cul, dan Cul sendiri mulai mencari jiwa yang diperintahkan oleh Gakupo.

Sementara itu Luka, Lily dan Yuma masih mencari Gakupo. Lily benar-benar kehilangan jejak Gakupo. Lily kaget karena dibelakangnya ada Luka dan Yuma mengejarnya.

"Ka—kalian hebat juga bisa mengejarku." Kata Lily terkagum sekaligus kaget.

"Kau sudah menemukan jejaknya?" tanya Luka yang nafasnya terpotong-potong karena mengejar Lily.

"Padahal tadinya akan aku gendong untuk mengejar Lily, tapi kau menolak." Kata Yuma pada Luka.

"Aku kehilangan jejaknya, dia tiba-tiba lenyap sejak berhenti di bukit sana." Lily menunjuk ke arah bukit dimana Gakupo berhenti tadi.

"Kalau begitu ayo kesana!" Luka lari ke arah bukit itu.

"Hey! Tunggu!" Lily dan Yuma mengejarnya.

Mereka sampai di bukit itu. Mereka melihat kesana kemari, namun tidak ada tanda-tanda dari Gakupo. Namun Lily, mencium bau seseorang yang familiar. Lily berjalan ke arah semak-semak dan melihat sebuah helai rambut merah yang bercahaya.

"Cul..." kata Lily.

"Siapa?" tanya Luka.

"Kalau tidak salah Cul itu..." Yuma berpikir.

"Iya, Cul. _Istri _tercinta Gakupo." Ujar Lily.

"Istri?" Luka terhentak tak percaya.

Lily dan Yuma saling memandang dengan wajah datar, namun Lily tersenyum licik, Yuma hanya tersenyum, lalu mereka kembali melihat ke arah Luka.

"Iya, dia istri Gakupo. Mereka sengaja berbeda rumah karena mereka ditugaskan di tempat yang berbeda." Kata Lily membual.

"Aku tidak tahu dia memiliki istri." Luka membuang mukanya ke arah bawah dan berwajah muram.

"Kudengar mereka adalah pasangan yang paling saling mengerti. Makanya, mereka adalah pasangan yang awet hingga kini." Yuma ikut membual.

Luka diam saja dan tampak down. Lily terkekeh dan Yuma merasa bersalah namun tetap saja terkekeh seperti Lily. Akhirnya Lily menyuruh Luka dan Yuma kembali ke mansion.

"Baiklah, mungkin ini alasan dia pergi kesini, untuk bertemu dengan Cul. Jadi tidak akan ada apa-apa. Ayo kembali." Ajak Lily.

Yuma menggendong Luka, selama di jalan menuju mansion, Luka masih berwajah muram. Yuma jadi makin merasa bersalah. Lily yang melihat reaksi Yuma, hanya tersenyum dan menyuruhnya diam saja.

Gakupo masih berlari dengan cepatnya, namun dia disambut oleh laki-laki berambut biru yang dijumpai oleh Luka semalam. Gakupo berhenti dan memandang laki-laki itu dengan wajah datar. Laki-laki itu tersenyum dan membungkukan badanya layaknya dia menyambut Gakupo, dia bermata biru gelap dan tatapannya penuh teka-teki, dia memegang sebuah gagang dan benang bening untuk sebuah _puppet._

"Ah, Gakupo. Sudah lama kita tidak bertemu." Laki-laki itu masih tetap tersenyum ramah.

"Kaito. Berani sekali kau menunjukkan wajahmu dihadapanku. Aku tidak ingin disambut oleh pengkhianat sepertimu." Kata Gakupo ketus.

"Gakupo! Kau membenciku? Kita teman kan? Dan lagi aku ini bukan pengkhianat, aku hanya menemukan jalan yang benar, seharusnya kau ikut denganku," Kaito masih tersenyum, "Dan mengembalikan barang yang kau curi dari kami." Senyuman Kaito hilang dan berubah menjadi tatapan dingin.

Gakupo tersenyum licik, "Lawan aku dulu, Puppet Master." Tantang Gakupo.

Kaito lari ke arah Gakupo dan memegang benang beningnya dengan kencang.

"Kau ingin melawanku dengan benang seperti itu—"

Pipi Gakupo tergores oleh benang tersebut, darahnya mulai bertetesan. Kaito menyeringai.

"Selama ini kau selalu meremehkanku, kau sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang aku miliki. Kau hanya mempermalukan dirimu sendiri!" Kaito mulai menyerang Gakupo lagi.

Gakupo mengelurkan pedangnya dari sabuknya. Dia menebas benang yang Kaito lilitkan padanya, Kaito terbang melewati kepala Gakupo dan siap menyerang dari belakang, namun Gakupo menebaskan pedangnya ke arah belakang tanpa membalik badannya. Kaito mencoba menghindar, namun Kaito terlambat mundur, tangannya terkena tebasan pedang Gakupo. Kaito mulai jengkel, lalu dia melepaskan semua benang yang ada pada tubuhnya, mata biru Kaito berubah menjadi abu-abu. Dia melayang dikelilingi oleh benang-benang bening miliknya. Gakupo mengangkat wajahnya dan melihat Kaito yang seperti itu dengan tatapan biasa. Kaito mengayunkan tangannya ke arah depan, tepatnya ke arah Gakupo. Tiba-tiba benang-benang itu secara teratur dan cepat menyerang Gakupo, Gakupo mengeluarkan pedang keduanya, dan menebas benang-benang tersebut.

"Kau bukanlah kaum yang benar! Kau adalah kaum yang terkutuk! Kalian mengambil jiwa-jiwa yang tidak bersalah!" Kaito berteriak sambil mengayunkan tangannya, dan benang-benang tajamnya menuruti semua perintah Kaito.

"Setidaknya aku bukanlah kaum yang membunuh manusia secara brutal dengan alasan mereka melakukan sedikit kesalahan." Gakupo bergumam.

Gakupo lari dan membuka tas besar yang berisi 30 pedang samurai miliknya. Dia melemparkan semua pedangnya ke sembarang tempat, kini pedang Gakupo ada dimana-mana. Gakupo mulai lari ke arah Kaito yang sedang melayang, dia mengambil satu pedang yang ada di dekat Kaito, lalu dia menebas punggung Kaito, Kaito pun terbang ke arah lain, dia mencoba mencabut pedang Gakupo yang ada di dekatnya, namun ketika pedangnya disentuh, tangan Kaito malah serasa terbakar dan mengeluarkan asap. Kaito mengepal tangannya yang kesakitan.

Gakupo memandang Kaito, "Kau tidak bisa memegang pedangku. Bahkan kaumku juga tidak bisa. Hanya aku yang bisa." Kata Gakupo tenang.

"Cih...!" Kaito turun dan lari ke arah Gakupo dengan cepatnya, dia mengeluarkan gagang puppet dan bersiap untuk menghantam Gakupo. Gakupo menghindar, Kaito masih berusaha mengejarnya. Tanpa sadar Gakupo menabrak sebuah batu besar, ini membuat dia berhenti, kesempatan, Kaito lari dengan cepat dan menancapkan gagang puppet miliknya yang cukup tajam itu ke depan pundak Gakupo. Darah menyembur dari pundak Gakupo, dia hanya tersenyum kesakitan. Kaito memutar gagang puppetnya itu di dalam pundak Gakupo, darah Gakupo semakin menyembur. Kini Gakupo menggertakan giginya dan wajahnya serius kesakitan. Kaito menyeringai dan hendak meninju perut Gakupo untuk serangan terakhir. Gakupo memejamkan matanya untuk menerima serangan terakhir, namun terdengar suara tembakan di langit, keduanya kaget dan melihat kesana kemari. Ternyata itu adalah Meiko dengan shot gun andalannya. Kaito melepas gagang puppet yang menancap di pundak Gakupo dengan kasar. Gakupo tumbang. Meiko menatap Kaito dengan pandangan jijik, sedangkan Kaito tersenyum melihat Meiko. Meiko turun dari pohon tinggi, dan berusaha menembak Kaito, namun ragu-ragu. Kaito tersenyum.

"Mei-chan. Syukurlah kau masih sehat." Kata Kaito.

"Diam kau! Angkat tanganmu atau kubunuh seperti aku menghancurkan puppetmu tadi malam!" Meiko membentak.

"Mei-chan, kau jadi dingin seperti ini. Kau lebih ramah waktu dulu, waktu kau—"

Meiko berlari ke arah Kaito dan menamparnya, "Diam kau!" Meiko berwajah ketus.

Kaito mulai memipih, dia bagai abu yang tandus dan berterbangan kesana kemari.

"Mei-chan, maaf ya. Aku tidak bisa bersamamu lagi, karena kau lebih memilih menjadi Dark One daripada menjadi Bright One. Kita akan berjumpa di lain waktu." Kaito tersenyum dan menghilang bersama angin.

Meiko lari ke arah Gakupo dan berusaha menolongnya, Gakupo batuk-batuk sambil menyemburkan darah dari mulutnya.

"Kenapa kau tidak menembaknya? Kau malah menembakkan pelurumu ke langit." Kata Gakupo serak karena cukup kesakitan.

Meiko tidak menjawab, namun matanya terlihat berat dan hampir menangis. Gakupo melihatnya dan sepertinya mengerti, dia memejamkan matanya sementara Meiko mengobati pundaknya.

Disisi lain, Kaito sampai di persmbunyian para Bright One. Ketika Kaito hendak masuk, dia disambut oleh Kiyoteru.

"Dari mana kau?" tanya Kiyoteru.

"Hanya jalan-jalan, aku tadi sedang bosan." Balas Kaito sambil tersenyum ramah.

"Apakah jalan-jalan membuat tanganmu berdarah seperti itu?" kata Kiyoteru sambil membetulkan kacamatanya.

"Ah ini, tadi aku tidak sengaja berjalan diantara ranting-ranting tua, jadinya ya begini." Jawab Kaito tenang.

Kiyoteru tidak curiga sama sekali, dia masuk kembali. Tempat persembunyian mereka cukup besar, dan hampir semua berwarna putih, layaknya istana yang terbuat dari kaca.

Saat itu, matahari mulai terbenam. Lily dan Yuma tampak menikmati permainan kartu mereka, sedangkan Luka hanya menonton mereka, karena Luka menolak bermain dan lebih memilih menonton. Luka sudah menguap beberapa kali, namun dia menolak untuk tidur.

"Hey, kau tidur saja sana. Aku jadi ikut cape melihat kau menguap terus." Tegur Lily.

"Aku tidak mengantuk. Main saja sana, jangan hiraukan aku." Kata Luka tegas.

"Jangan-jangan kau masih memikirkan Gakupo? Atau istrinya?" kata Llily sambil melihat kartunya dan siap-siap memberi balasan kartu pada Yuma.

"Ti—tidak! Aku, aku sama sekali ti—tidak memikirkannya!" Luka protes sambil membuang muka.

"Iya, iya. Aku mengerti. Dasar..." Lily tersenyum dan melanjutkan permainan kartunya.

Tiba-tiba bel mansion berbunyi, Yuma berdiri dan hendak membuka pintu.

"Siapa yang datang jam segini? Belum malam sih, tapi kenapa jam segini?" kata Lily.

Yuma membuka pintu dan ternyata itu adalah Cul.

"Cul. Lama tak bertemu." Yuma menyambut Cul yang tiba-tiba datang ke mansion.

Mendengar kata Cul di pintu depan, Luka terhentak dan membalik badannya sesaat untuk melihatnya. Lily menghampiri Yuma dan Cul di pintu depan.

"Cul! Kemana saja? Aku rindu padamu!" Lily girang dan memeluk Cul.

"Aku kesini karena Gakupo." Kata Cul yang masih dipeluk Lily.

Luka menghampiri mereka ke pintu depan, Luka nampak ragu-ragu untuk melihat Cul. Namun Cul sadar akan kedatangan Luka, dia melambai ke arah Luka dan tersenyum ramah.

"Hai, aku baru bertemu denganmu." Kata Cul. "Siapa dia?" Cul berbisik pada Lily.

"Ah dia, dia harta karun Gakupo. Aku dan Yuma mengerjainya kalau kau itu istri Gakupo, jadi bantu kami untuk mengerjainya." Bisik Lily.

"Apa?! Kau sudah gila? Dari mananya aku istri dari laki-laki super cuek dan egois seperti dia?" Cul berbisik dan jengkel.

"Sudah, sudah. Hanya mencairkan suasana." Balas Lily.

"Yang ada dia tampak ketus melihatku." Protes Cul.

"Ah Luka, ini Cul, istri Gakupo yang aku ceritakan itu. Lihat, dia cantik kan?" Lily menggoda Luka.

"I—iya, aku Megurine Luka. Salam kenal." Luka memperkenalkan dirinya pada Cul dengan tampang tidak rela.

Mereka masuk ke ruang perapian lagi, Luka terus-terusan memandang Cul. Cul yang merasakan aura Luka hanya terdiam dan tersenyum kaku.

"Cul, apa yang diminta Gakupo?" tanya Lily.

"Dia butuh 500 jiwa, aku baru saja mengumpulkan 132 jiwa." Jawab Cul.

"132 jiwa dalam waktu 5 jam? Kau memang ahlinya. Sekarang aku tahu alasan Gakupo terus bersamamu." Ujar Lily.

"Untuk apa Gakupo butuh 500 jiwa?" tanya Yuma.

"Katanya sih dia mau menghidupkan seseorang yang dia bunuh nanti." Jawab Cul.

Luka hatinya terhentak dan pipinya mulai merah tak karuhan. Lily, Yuma dan Cul melihatnya dengan wajah `Hah?`.

"Oh iya, aku dengar kematian kakakmu karena ulah kaum Bright One." Cul mengubah topik dan bertanya pada Yuma.

"Iya, mereka awalnya ingin menjauhkan kakakku dariku, tapi mereka mengatakan kalau kakakku meninggal karena tekanan yang dia dapat saat mengetahui sebenarnya aku sudah mati." Jelas Yuma.

"Mereka mulai berbuat seenaknya sejak itu." Lily ketus.

"Tidak. Mereka menjadi seenaknya sejak Gakupo mencuri seratus juta jiwa murni yang disimpan kaum Bright One." Kata Cul santai.

"APA?!" Lily kaget.

"Jadi..." Yuma melirik Luka, "Yang ada di dalam tubuh Luka adalah... seratus juta jiwa murni?" Yuma kaget.

"Hah?! Dia menyebunyikannya di tubuh Luka?!" Lily dan Cul ikut kaget.

Luka melihat mereka kaget dan dia hanya bisa terdiam.

"Tapi kenapa harus di dalam tubuhnya?" Cul heran.

"Kata Gakupo aku punya jiwa yang kuat." Jelas Luka.

"Meskipun begitu, ini sebuah keteledoran! Keterlaluan! Ini bisa membunuhnya! Ini alasan aku berhenti jadi partnernya!" bentak Cul.

"Partner...?" Luka membuka matanya lebar-lebar.

Lily segera menutup bibir Cul dan tersenyum canggung pada Luka. Luka yang sadar, menyipitkan matanya dan berwajah ketus.

"Hehehe, aku hanya bercanda." Kata Lily canggung.

Luka tersenyum lega dan tiba-tiba mengusap kepala Cul, "Sudahlah, ini keinginannya. Kita turuti saja." Luka tersenyum dan kembali duduk dengan tenang.

"Kau nampak senang, Luka." Yuma tersenyum kecil.

"Ti—tidak kok. A—aku biasa-biasa saja." Luka membuang muka.

Sementara itu, Gakupo dan Meiko sampai di depan gerbang persembunyian Bright One. Gakupo mempersiapkan pedang-pedangnya, dan Meiko mempersiapkan pistol-pistolnya.

"Kau siap?" tanya Meiko.

"Aku tidak pernah sesiap ini sebelumnya. Ayo!" Gakupo dan Meiko berlari lalu bersembunyi di semak-semak besar.

"Ingat, jika kita benar-benar sudah tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa lagi. Aku ingin kau memberi telepati pada semua Dark One untuk menyerang balik. Sekarang kita taklukan penjagaan mereka. Jika pertahanannya sudah takluk, kita bisa menyerang kemana saja." Jelas Gakupo

"Baiklah." Meiko mengangguk mengerti, mereka siap berlari, tapi tiba-tiba Meiko memeluk Gakupo, "Hati-hati. Ingat apa alasanmu menyerang sejauh ini." Meiko melepas pelukannya.

"Aku mengerti." Jawab Gakupo.

Mereka pun berpencar secara sembunyi-sembunyi. Dan siap mendobrak penjagaan kaum Bright One.

To be continued...


	5. Chapter 5

_Mereka pun berpencar secara sembunyi-sembunyi. Dan siap mendobrak penjagaan kaum Bright One._

"Jadi, Gakupo dan Meiko menyerang mereka atas kehendak mereka sendiri?" tanya sesorang wanita berambut hitam pekat yang sedang duduk dengan gagahnya dan di pahanya ada seekor kucing 3 warna (hitam, putih & abu-abu).

"Mew-sama, dia memang sudah keterlaluan beberapa tahun ini, tapi dia bermaksud membela kaum kita." Jelas seorang wanita berambut ungu terang dan kepalanya ditutupi oleh _hoodie _miliknya.

"Tapi tetap saja dia membangkang, apa dia sudah lupa kalau aku adalah ketua dari kaumnya?" tegas Mew.

"Apa yang harus kami lakukan?" tanya Yukari, gadis berambut ungu tadi.

"Kita kumpulkan para Dark One, kita harus bersiap jika ada serangan dadakan. Dan untuk gadis bernama Megurine Luka, suruh dia menghadapku." Jawab Mew tegas.

"Dimengerti, saya akan mempersiapkan semuanya." Kata Yukari lalu pergi dari ruangan.

Yukari memejamkan matanya yang berwarna ungu dan bergumam, matanya terbuka dan matanya berubah menjadi merah.

"_Relationi anima, vocavique vos!í" _Yukari berteriak.

Relationi anima adalah pengantar pesan secara langsung antara Dark One. Semua Dark One mendengar panggilan Yukari, Lily, Yuma dan Cul mengangkat wajah mereka. Anehnya, Luka juga bisa mendengar panggilan itu.

"Dark One, aku memanggilmu atas nama Mew-sama. Aku Yuzuki Yukari, ingin menyampaikan sesuatu. 2 dari kaum kita, Kamui Gakupo dan Meiko telah memberanikan diri untuk menerobos kaum Bright One. Mew-sama ingin kita siap menjadi pasukan kedua jika mereka gagal menerobos. Persiapkan diri kalian, kita sekarang dalam perang yang terhambat 100 tahun lalu, kini telah kembali terjadi. Megurine Luka, sekarang aku hanya berbicara denganmu. Mew-sama ingin bertemu denganmu, datanglah ke persembunyian kami. Disana aku bisa merasakan gelombang jiwa Lily, Cul dan Yuma. Kau bisa diantar oleh mereka." Yukari mengakhiri Relationi Anima. Dia menutup matanya dan membukanya kembali dengan keadaa normal.

"Gakupo... Dia dapat dukungan penuh dari Mew-sama." Kata Cul.

"Teman-teman, aku dapat pesan dari gadis tadi. Katanya Mew ingin bertemu denganku." Kata Luka.

"Mew-sama? Aku tidak mendengar pesan itu." Ujar Lily.

"Dia hanya berbicara padaku di akhir tadi. Dan dia ingin kalian datang juga." Jelas Luka.

"Sekarang kita harus pergi ke persembunyian Mew-sama." Ajak Yuma.

Mereka semua hendak pergi, Luka digendong oleh Yuma. Mereka pun akhirnya pergi.

Sementara itu, Gakupo dan Meiko masih mencari jalan untuk masuk ke persembunyian Bright One. Gakupo melihat sebuah jendela terbuka lebar, perlahan-lahan dia masuk. Melihat kesana kemari, lalu setelah memeriksa keadaan, dia masuk. Meiko berada di bawah beranda, di beranda tersebut, Meiko mendengar seseorang. Meiko menunggu, namun terlalu lama. Meiko akhirnya menunjukan diri, Bright One ini kaget dan hampir berteriak, namun Meiko memutar kepalanya dengan keras, dia pun hancur menjadi kepingan kaca. Meiko berhasil masuk.

Gakupo berlari dengan cepat, namun dia melihat seseorang sedang berjalan menuju tempatnya, dia meloncat ke langit-langit. Bright One itu tetap berjalan tanpa mengetahui apa-apa. Tiba-tiba Gakupo bersiul, Bright One tersebut langusung melihat ke atasnya.

"Awas kepalamu." Kata Gakupo tenang.

Dia menancapkan pedangnya ke lehernya dan memutarnya, Bright One itu hancur berkeping-keping seperti kaca. Gakupo menyarungkan pedangnya lagi dan kembali berjalan.

Disisi lain, Luka dan yang lainnya sampai di persembunyian Mew. Mereka masuk dan disambut beberapa Dark One.

"Teto! Lama tidak melihatmu!" Lily memeluk wanita berambut merah berkuncir 2 dan berbentuk drill, Kasane Teto.

"Iya iya. Aku juga tidak melihatmu akhir-akhir ini, kau sibuk menjadi partner Gakupo?" kata Teto.

"Dia tidak pernah membuat aku sibuk. Bahkan dia tidak menganggapku sebagai partnernya." Lily manyun.

"Sulit ya menjadi partnernya, pantas saja Cul memilih sendiri." Ujar Teto.

"Aku sudah menyerah dengan perilakunya." Balas Cul.

"Lalu, Mew dimana?" tanya Luka.

"Ah, dia ada di lantai 3. Yukari ada di dekat tangga, dia akan mengantarmu." Kata Teto.

"Baiklah, terima kasih Tote." Luka berjalan dengan cepat bersama Yuma.

"Aku bukan Tote..." Teto berwajah memelas. Lily mengusap kepalanya.

Luka dan Yuma berjalan menelusuri lorong-lorong gelap di mansion para Dark One. Luka melihat-lihat sekitar.

"Ini seperti mansion Gakupo." Tutur Luka.

"Begitulah, hanya lebih besar." Kata Yuma.

Mereka sampai di tangga, dan disana mereka melihat Yukari. Mereka menghampiri Yukari.

"Selamat datang, Megurine Luka. Dan Yuma, mungkin kau harus menunggu dengan yang lainnya, Mew-sama ingin berbicara berdua saja dengan Luka." Kata Yukari.

"Baiklah. Luka, aku akan menunggu dengan yang lainnya di tempat tadi." Kata Yuma lalu pergi.

Luka mengangguk, lalu mereka naik untuk menemui Mew. Di dinding tangga yang megah terdapat potret para Dark One.

"Mereka sudah tidak ada?" Luka penasaran dengan orang-orang yang ada di potret tersebut.

"Tidak juga, sebagian ada yang masih hidup. Mereka adalah orang-orang penting di kaum kami. Dan potret besar ini menunjukkan setiap levelnya, kau akan melihat potret Mew-sama di lantai paling atas nanti, di lantai 3." Jelas Yukari

Mereka ada di tangga lantai 2, Luka melihat ada potret yang kosong.

"Hmm? Kenapa disini kosong?" tanya Luka.

"Oh itu. Tadinya disana ada potret Kaito. Tapi dia berkhianat, Mew sama langsung membakar potretnya." Jelas Yukari.

"Kaito?" Luka penasaran.

"Ya. Kukira kau sudah bertemu dengannya, dia berambut dan bermata biru, selalu mengenakan scarf dan seorang puppet master." Kata Yukari.

"Aku sudah bertemu dengannya. Tapi dia hancur setelah ditembak oleh Meiko." Jelas Luka.

"Mungkin itu hanya puppet-nya. Dia jarang menampakkan dirinya." Ujar Yukari.

Mereka sampai di lantai 3, Luka melihat potret besar Mew, dan disebelah kanan Mew, Luka melihat potret Gakupo dan sebelah kiri Mew, dia melihat potret Meiko. Di potret tersebut, Gakupo tampak mengenakan pakaian formal dan wajahnya sama sekali tidak tersenyum, melainkan wajahnya seperti mengajak berkelahi. Sama dengan Meiko, dia mengenakan pakaian formal dan sangat cantik.

"Mereka Dark One level tinggi, aku tidak tahu." Kata Luka.

"Mereka adalah bawahan tercinta Mew-sama, Mew-sama akan selalu mengijinkan apa yang dilakukan mereka berdua." Jelas Yukari.

Mereka sampai di ruang dimana Mew berada. Luka melihat Mew sedang mengusap-usap kucingnya, lalu mengangkat wajahnya dan tersenyum ke arah Luka.

"Yukari, kau bisa keluar sekarang." Kata Mew.

Yukari membungkuk lalu menutup pintu dan pergi. Luka menghampiri Mew, membalas senyumannya.

"Aku Luka, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" tanya Luka.

"Kau kekasih baru Gakupo?" Mew berbalik bertanya.

"A—aku? Bu—bukan, aku bukan pacarnya." Wajah Luka memerah tak karuhan.

"Hmm..." Mew tersenyum dan masih mengusap-usap kucingnya. "Aku sudah tahu alasan Gakupo menjagamu. Aku akan mengeluarkan seratus juta jiwa dalam tubuhmu yang disembunyikan oleh Gakupo, setelah itu kau dinyatakan bebas, dan kau tidak akan bertemu lagi dengan Bright One ataupun kami." Tawar Mew.

Luka sedikit terkejut, dia berpiki keras, jika Mew bisa membawa seratus juta jiwa dalam tubuhnya dia akan bebas untuk selamanya dan kehidupan normal menunggunya. Namun jika tidak, dia tidak bisa bertemu dengan Gakupo. Tiba-tiba Luka menampar dirinya dengan keras. Mew terkejut. Luka kembali diam dan kini dia berpikir lebih keras, kerutan halisnya bisa Mew lihat dengan jelas.

"Kau bingung? Jika aku menjadi kau, aku lebih memilih seratus juta jiwa dalam tubuhku diambil dan aku bisa hidup dengan biasa." Ujar Mew.

"Tapi..." Luka memberikan ekspresi bingung dan membuang muka.

"Jika kau ingin hidup tanpa harus mati secara tidak masuk akal, aku akan mengeluarkan seratus juta jiwa itu sekarang." Mew bangkit dari duduknya dan menghampiri Luka.

"Ti—tidak... Tunggu dulu..." Luka mencoba menolak.

Mew menyulurkan tangannya yang berubah menjadi transparan. Ketika menyentuh dada Luka dan hendak mengeluarkan seratus juta jiwa dalam tubuh Luka, terjadi ledakan kecil dan tangan Mew terpental dan berasap karena panas.

"Kenapa...?" Mew bingung, Luka pun bingung.

"Aku... Aku juga tidak tahu..." Luka berwajah bingung.

Mew duduk kembali dan masih mengusap tangannya yang terbakar. Luka memegang dadanya dengan wajah bingung. Mew memegang kepalanya dan nampak berpikir, dia sama sekali tidak mengerti kenapa dia tidak bisa mengambil seratus juta jiwa dalam tubuh Luka.

"Mustahil, kenapa bisa begini?" Mew masih bertanya-tanya pada dirinya sendiri.

Mew menyuruh Luka untuk keluar dari ruangan, di luar ruangan Yukari menunggu. Yukari melihat Luka yang mengusap-usap dadanya.

"Kenapa?" tanya Yukari.

"Mew tidak bisa membawa seratus juta jiwa dalam tubuhku." Jelas Luka.

"Hah? Yang benar?" Yukari juga tidak percaya.

"Sekarang dia tidak mau diganggu dulu." Kata Luka.

Luka dan Yukari turun, mereka berhenti di lantai 2, Yukari hendak mengambil barang yang tertinggal, Luka melihat-lihat sekitar, dia melihat sebuah kamar dengan pintu besar dan megah, penasaran, dia pun membuka pintu kamar itu. Luka awalnya hanya ingin mengintip saja, namun dia tertarik masuk ke kamar tersebut. Ruangan tersebut cukup gelap karena tirai jendelanya tertutup, Luka membukanya, kamar menjadi terang meskipun tidak sepenuhnya terang. Ketika membalik ke belakang, dia melihat potret besar Gakupo, kamar itu dulunya adalah milik Gakupo. Luka sama sekali tidak tahu jika kamar itu milik Gakupo. Luka melihat-lihat, disana terdapat ranjang besar yang dulunya milik Gakupo, Luka duduk disana dan akhirnya melentangkan badannya. Dia melihat langit-langit hitam kamar itu.

"Tidak berdebu." Komentar Luka.

Dia berguling di kasur tersebut, di bantal dia melihat sehelai rambut ungu milik Gakupo. Luka membawanya dan merentangkannya.

"Panjang sekali." Komentar Luka.

Dia kembali bangkit dari kasur, dia berjalan menuju rak buku. Luka sempat pusing melihat 14 tingkat buku di rak tersebut. Dia membuka 1 buku yang cukup tebal dan tua.

"_When You're Die on Her Shoulder. _Ini fiksi?" komentar Luka. Dia menyimpan kembali buku tersebut.

Luka pergi ke arah beranda, disana hanya ada 2 kursi dan 1 meja kecil. Luka kembali masuk. Ketika dia menggeser pintu beranda, dari atas ada yang jatuh ke kepala Luka, benda yang jatuh tersebut seperti sebuah map dokumen, karena penasaran, Luka membukanya sambil duduk di sofa kamar Gakupo. Dalam dokumen itu dia melihat sebuah sehelai kertas, kertas itu tampak paling bersih diantara kertas-kertas yang lain. Luka dengan seenaknya membaca surat itu.

_Gakupo, terima kasih telah mengerti, tolong jaga dia, aku tahu dia selalu bersamamu. Hanya ini yang bisa aku lakukan. Jangan beritahu dia tentang ini, aku akan selalu mengabarimu, namun jika tidak, aku sepenuhnya dicuci otak oleh mereka. Jika kau memang ingin aku senang, jaga dia dengan sepenuh hati. Aku tahu ini terdengar egois, namun hanya kau yang bisa aku percaya. Sekali lagi terima kasih, aku akan tetap mencintaimu sekalipun nanti aku tidak akan mengingatmu lagi._

_-M-_

Setelah melihat surat itu, Luka bertanya-tanya siapa `M` dalam surat ini, tampaknya ini kekasih Gakupo. Mata Luka tiba-tiba terasa berat dan mulai meneteskan air mata, Luka menyimpan lagi surat itu dalam map dan meninggalkannya di sofa. Luka menutup tirai dan lari keluar dari kamar Gakupo. Ketika menutup pintu dan berbalik lalu berlari, Luka bertabrakan dengan Yukari.

"Untuk apa kau masuk ke kamarnya?" tanya Yukari.

"Aku..." Luka mengusap air matanya, "... tidak apa-apa, hanya penasaran saja."

"Kenapa menangis?" Yukari kembali bertanya.

"Disana berdebu, debunya masuk ke mataku." Luka beralasan.

"Kau bohong, kamar itu setiap hari dibersihkan oleh maid kami." Kata Yukari.

Luka masih mengusap matanya, mencoba untuk tidak menangis lagi. Yukari masih melihat Luka yang seperti itu.

"Sudahlah, ayo kita turun." Ajak Yukari.

Luka menurut dan mengikuti Yukari. Sesampainya di lantai dasar, Lily, Yuma dan Cul masih menunggunya. Luka berlari ke arah Lily dan memeluknya. Lily tidak tahu apa yang terjadi.

"Kau kenapa, Luka?" tanya Lily yang membalas pelukan Luka.

Luka menyembunyikan wajahnya di pundak Lily sambil menangis. Yuma dan Cul saling berpandangan dengan wajah bingung.

"Dia kenapa, Yukari?" tanya Cul.

"Entahlah, dia tiba-tiba saja menangis setelah keluar dari kamar Gakupo." Jelas Yukari.

"Hah? Kau masuk ke kamar Gakupo?" Lily kaget dan masih memeluk Luka.

"Apakah urusannya sudah selesai? Kami akan kembali lagi ke mansion Gakupo." Kata Yuma.

"Untuk sementara kalian bisa kembali, namun jika Mew-sama membutuhkan kalian lagi, kalian harus secepatnya datang kesini." Kata Yukari.

"Baiklah, kami mengerti." Ujar Cul.

Setelah itu, mereka pergi dari mansion Dark One dan kembali ke mansion Gakupo. Sesampainya disana, Luka masih terlihat murung. Karena semua penasaran, mereka bertanya.

"Apa ini karena Mew-sama?" tanya Lily.

"Tidak mungkin, Yukari bilang dia menangis setelah keluar dari kamar Gakupo." Jelas Yuma.

"Aku dan Mew tidak apa-apa, hanya saja dia tidak bisa mengambil seratus juta jiwa dalam tubuhku." Kata Luka yang suaranya agak serak.

"Hah? Mustahil! Mew-sama tidak bisa?" Cul kaget.

"Iya, aku juga tidak tahu." Jawab Luka yang masih serak.

"Jadi kenapa kau menangis?" tanya Yuma.

Luka awalnya ragu-ragu untuk bertanya, namun dia memberanikan diri, "Apa kalian tahu dengan seseorang berinisial `M` yang sangat dekat dengan Gakupo?"

"M? Bukannya Meiko?" ujar Lily.

"Meiko hanya dekat dengan Gakupo jika ada sebuah misi. Meiko dulu lebih dekat dengan Kaito, sekarang dia lebih sering menyendiri." Jelas Cul.

"Kalau begitu siapa?" Yuma ikut penasaran.

"Mew-sama?" ujar Lily.

"Tidak mungkin, sekalipun Gakupo adalah tangan kanan Mew-sama, Mew-sama tidak dekat dengan Gakupo." Komentar Cul.

"Memang kenapa dengan orang berinisial `M` itu?" Yuma makin penasaran.

"Sepertinya dia kekasih Gakupo." Jawab Luka yang masih serak.

"Kau... Menangis karena itu...?" Lily heran.

"Kau terbaca jelas Luka, kau suka pada Gakupo ya?" Cul _straight._

"Ti—tidak kok!" Luka membuang muka.

"Kalau begitu kenapa kau menangis seperti itu?" ejek Lily.

Luka diam saja dan mengerutkan halisnya. Luka lari ke kamarnya dan mengunci pintu.

"Salahmu." Kata Cul lalu tiduran di sofa.

"Eeh?! Kenapa aku?" Lily sewot.

"Yap salahnya." Kata Yuma yang kemudian pergi ke kamarnya.

Sementara itu Gakupo dan Meiko bertemu di sebuah ruangan.

"Kau, kenapa ada disini?" tanya Meiko.

"Bukannya ini rute-ku?" protes Gakupo.

"Aku jelas-jelas berjalan lurus sejak masuk dari beranda utara." Meiko protes juga.

"Aku juga berjalan lurus dari jendela di barat." Gakupo melawan.

Mereka berdua bingung kenapa bisa bertemu. Tiba-tiba terdengar suara tawa kecil dari langit-langit. Gakupo membuka pedangnya dan Meiko bersiap menembak. Turun seorang gadis berambut _turquoise_ dengan kucir 2 dari langit-langit.

"Fufufu~ Berani sekali kalian masuk kemari." Gadis itu tersenyum sambil menutup mulutnya dan matanya menyipit.

"Siapa kau?" kata Meiko.

"Perkenalkan, namaku Hatsune Miku. Aku adalah ketua keamanan disini. Kalian sama sekali tidak mendapat ijin untuk memasuki tempat kami." Kata-katanya sangat ramah namun tatapan matanya licik.

"Gadis sekecil ini?" Meiko tersenyum mengejek.

"Apa kau tidak suka jika lawanmu adalah anak kecil?" Miku berwajah kaget.

"Biar aku saja yang bereskan." Kata Gakupo sambil berjalan ke arah Miku.

Namun, tiba-tiba di depan Gakupo muncul sosok yang dikenalnya. Dia adalah Len, pemuda yang bertarung dengan Gakupo sebelumnya. Dan di belakang Meiko, Rin menyodorkan pistol ke kepala Meiko.

"Oh, apa aku tidak bilang kalau aku bertiga disini?" Miku tersenyum licik dan puas.

Len membawa pedang yang dibawa Gakupo dan melemparkannya ke luar ruangan. Sedangkan Rin menendang kaki Meiko, hingga Meiko bertekuk lutut dan Rin mengambil pistol milik Meiko. Miku menghampiri Gakupo, lalu mengangkat dagunya.

"Ckckck, laki-laki tampan yang sudah siap mati ternyata. Aku suka mata birumu yang seakan-akan ingin membunuhku." Miku menampar Gakupo.

"Miku-nee, apa yang harus aku lakukan dengan si tante ini?" tanya Rin.

"Siapa yang kau maksud `tante`?!" Meiko protes.

"Diam!" Rin menendang paha Meiko.

"Baiklah, apa yang harus aku lakukan pada 2 orang ini~?" Miku terseyum licik.

To be continued...


	6. Chapter 6

"_Baiklah, apa yang harus aku lakukan pada 2 orang ini~?" Miku terseyum licik._

* * *

"Apapun yang kau lakukan tak akan berhasil pada kami, kau hanya anak kecil." Meiko mulai jengkel.

"Kau ini benar-benar banyak omong, tante." Rin membuang muka dengan wajah meremehkan.

Gakupo hanya memandang mata Miku dengan lurus dan wajahnya sangat datar, tanpa ekspresi mulut Gakupo bergumam. Miku menghampiri Meiko sambil tersenyum licik, dia memegang dagu Meiko dan mengangkatnya.

"Kau tahu? Aku sebenarnya jengkel melihat wanita paruh baya sepertimu menasihati kami. Aku muak dengan nasihat! Dan kau mengingatkanku pada wanita bodoh yang merasa dirinya suci dan setiap hari membuatku gila!" Miku membuang genggaman tangannya dari dagu Meiko dan membalik badannya dari hadapan Meiko.

"Oh? Begitu? Aku cukup menyesal pada wanita yang kau maksud, nona kecil. Karena setiap hari dia harus mengurusi kecoa sepertimu." Meiko tersenyum.

Miku membalik badannya dan menjambak rambut Meiko, "Cukup!" Miku menunjukkan wajah stres.

Rin hampir gemetaran melihat Miku yang bersikap seperti itu, begitu pula dengan Len, yang masih menjaga Gakupo. Sementara itu Gakupo masih bergumam dan matanya tertutup, tak lama setelah itu, Gakupo membuka matanya dan mata birunya berubah menjad merah. Gakupo berdiri, Len segera dan berusaha mengikatnya, namun tubuh Len bisa diangkat dengan mudahnya oleh Gakupo, Gakupo membanting tubuh Len ke arah meja dan meja itu hancur setelah Len jatuh diatasnya. Miku dan Rin kaget melihatnya, Rin tidak begitu mempedulikan Gakupo, dia langsung lari ke arah saudara kembarnya dan berusaha menolongnya. Sedangkan Miku berwajah panik, Meiko bangkit dan matanya yang awalnya berwarna coklat terang, kini berubah menjadi merah seperti mata Gakupo sekarang.

"Hey, nak. Kau tahu akibatnya jika berurusan dengan orang dewasa?" Meiko bertanya dengan wajah meremehkan, "Kau akan mati secara permanen." senyuman Meiko berubah seperti senyuman iblis.

"O—oh! Begitu hah?" Miku tampak panik dan naik ke langit-langit. Sedangkan Rin dan Len lenyap entah kemana.

"Setelah kalah jumlah, kau mau kabur, bocah?" Gakupo memandang Miku ke atas dengan tatapan jijik.

"Inilah seorang pengecut, bisanya main keroyokan." Meiko berkomentar sambil menggeleng-geleng kepalanya dan menutup matanya.

"Di—diam!" Miku nampak jengkel dan dia melemparkan sebuah bulatan cahaya dari tangannya ke arah Gakupo dan Meiko. Bulatan cahaya itu meledak seperti bom setelah menyentuh tanah.

"Sepertinya dia serius." Bisik Meiko ke Gakupo.

"Aku tidak punya waktu untuk ini." Gakupo menunjukan wajah kesal.

Meiko terdiam memandang Gakupo yang kesal, Meiko menghela nafasnya, "Kau pergi saja, selesaikan tujuanmu kesini, biar aku yang meladeninya."

Gakupo lari dengan cepat dan keluar dari ruangan itu, Miku akan mengejarnya, namun Meiko menembakan pelurunya untuk menghalangi Miku.

"Hey, aku masih disini, nak." Kata Meiko yang sama sekali tidak melihat wajah Miku dan meniup pistolnya.

Gakupo sudah cukup jauh dan hampir tidak bisa menangkap suasana di ruangan tadi, kini dia hanya berbekal 2 pedang saja, karena sisanya yang berada dalam tas entah ada dimana di ruang tadi. Gakupo berhenti di perempatan lorong, dia memejamkan matanya dan mencoba menerima gelombang di sekitarnya, dia membuka kembali matanya dan berlari ke arah timur. Setelah berlari cukup lama, dia berhenti di depan sebuah pintu super besar dan berukir. Dia membuka pintu tersebut, di dalam ruangan itu sangat gelap dan hampir tubuh Gakupo sendiri tidak terlihat, namun tiba-tiba ada cahaya lilin menyala di setiap pinggir ruangan yang membuat kamar itu remang-remang, terdengar suara nyanyian kecil dari ujung kamar besar itu, Gakupo berjalan masuk dan mencoba menghampiri suara tersebut. Suara itu makin lama makin jelas, setelah Gakupo dapat melihat jelas orang yang bernyanyi tadi, dia sangat kaget.

Sementara itu, Luka terbangun dari tidurnya. Dia nampak kelelahan dari tidurnya, sepertinya dia bermimpi sesuatu. Luka turun ke lantai satu untuk menemui Lily, Yuma dan Cul. Setelah sampai di bawah, Luka tidak melihat mereka di ruang perapian, yang ada hanyalah sepatu Lily, pedang Yuma dan jaket milik Cul. Luka mencari mereka ke dapur namun tidak ada, Luka telah mencari ke semua ruangan namun tetap saja tidak ada. Luka takut untuk keluar mansion, tapi dia khawatir kalau dia hanya sendirian di mansion tersebut, maka Luka keluar meskipun dengan perasaan gugup dan takut. Setelah membuka pintu depan, Luka melihat Cul yang sedang duduk bersandar ke palang besar di beranda depan. Luka merasa lega dan menghampiri Cul.

"Cul! Aku mencarimu kemana-mana." Luka lari ke arah Cul.

"Hmm? Kenapa? Ada apa?" tanya Cul.

"Aku baru saja bermimpi yang tidak-tidak." Kata Luka.

"Oh, lebih baik kita bicara di dalam." Usul Cul.

Mereka berjalan dan kembali masuk ke mansion, "Lily dan Yuma kemana?" tanya Luka.

"Mereka di atap, jam segini adalah waktu yang paling cocok untuk patroli. Bright One berkeliaran lewat jam 2 malam saja." Jelas Cul.

"Tapi kau tidak tampak sedang berpatroli." Kata Luka.

"Aku tidak bertanggung jawab atas mansion ini, jadi bukan masalahku." Kata Cul.

Mereka berjalan menuju tempat perapian, Cul duduk sementara Luka hanya jalan mondar-mandir di depan perapian tersebut.

"Jadi, kau mau bercerita tentang mimpimu?" tanya Cul.

"Entahlah, semuanya nampak nyata di mataku." Luka gelisah.

"Ceritakan saja." Ujar Cul santai.

Luka duduk di samping perapian, dan memeluk kedua kakinya, "Dia bertemu dengan seseorang. Entahlah itu siapa, Gakupo kaget sekali. Aku tidak pernah melihat wajahnya yang seperti itu semenjak aku bertemu dengannya. Aku penasaran dengan orang yang ditemuinya."

"Maksudmu, Gakupo tidak berkutik ketika melihat orang asing dalam mimpimu?" tanya Cul.

"Bukannya tidak berkutik, tapi kaget. Kemungkinan Gakupo kenal orang itu." Luka gelisah.

"Kau punya _Interiorem _dengan Gakupo?" tanya Cul.

"Interi— apa?" Luka _clueless._

"Interiorem, batin. Gakupo hanya memiliki Iteriorem pada seseorang saja. Sampai saat ini tidak ada yang tahu siapa orangnya." Jelas Cul.

"Entahlah," Luka kembali bangkit dari duduknya dan kembali mondar-mandir, "... yang pasti Gakupo kaget melihat orang tersebut."

"Mimpimu benar-benar tidak jelas. Baiklah, aku akan kembali ke depan untuk jaga-jaga. Kau istirahat saja." Cul pergi dari ruang perapian.

Luka mendengar pintu depan tertutup, Cul sudah keluar. Luka duduk dan menghela nafasnya dalam-dalam. Luka memejamkan matanya dan masih memikirkan mimpinya. Terdengar suara orang-orang berbicara menuju ruangan itu, suara itu sangat dikenal oleh Luka.

"Hmm? Oh hey Luka, kapan kau bangun?" tanya Cul.

Mata Luka terbelalak kaget melihat Cul yang baru saja keluar ada di depan matanya, "Bu—bukannya kau baru saja keluar?" tanya Luka gagap.

"Hah? Aku, Lily dan Yuma dari tadi berjaga di atap." Cul juga ikut bingung.

"Penyusup." Sorot mata Lily berubah.

"Ja—jadi aku berbicara dengan siapa tadi?" Luka masih kaget.

"Biar aku periksa." Yuma hendak keluar.

"Dia keluar lewat pintu depan." Kata Luka.

Yuma langsung lari ke arah pintu depan, Lily masih menyimpan tangannya di dagunya dan berpikir.

"Apa yang dia lakukan padamu?" tanya Cul pada Luka.

"Dia tidak melakukan apa-apa. Hanya saja dia menyinggung Inter—apa aku lupa lagi." Jelas Luka.

"Interiorem? Ikatan batin? Tidak mungkin kami menyinggung masalah itu. Itu adalah hal rahasia, kami saja tidak memberi tahu Interiorem kami pada sahabat sendiri." Kata Lily.

"Lalu apa lagi?" tanya Cul kembali.

"Dia bilang Gakupo punya Interiorem dengan seseorang, dan dia pikir Gakupo memberikan batinnya padaku." Jelas Luka.

"Tapi kau tidak kan?" tanya Lily.

"Memangnya seperti apa jika seseorang memiliki Interiorem dengan orang lain?" Luka berbalik tanya.

"... ... ... ..." Lily tampak berpikir.

"Lily, aku tahu kau belum memiliki Interiorem dengan orang lain, jadi kau tidak akan tahu bagaimana." Cul memandang Lily.

"Iya, iya aku tahu." Lily membuang muka kesal.

"Luka, apa kau pernah berhubungan intim dengan Gakupo" tanya Cul spontan.

"HAH?!" Luka dan Lily sama-sama kaget.

"Kenapa? Belum ya?" kata Cul santai.

"Tentu saja belum! Kami baru saja bertemu beberapa hari yang lalu!" Luka gusar.

"Lalu apa yang sudah Gakupo lakukan padamu? Apa kau dipukul? Ditampar? Ditatapi hingga kepalamu berputar-putar? Dicium?" Cul terus bertanya.

"... ... ... ... Aku di—dicium..." wajah Luka memerah.

"Bibir? Pipi? Kening? Telinga? Atau yang lainnya?" tanya Cul.

"Bi—bibir..." Luka semakin memerah.

"Itu sih tidak cukup untuk transfer Interiorem tingkat tinggi, sampai kau bisa membaca Interiorem dalam mimpi. Mungkin itu hanya karena kau gelisah dan khawatir padanya." Cul menghembuskan nafasnya kecewa.

"Se—semua ritual Dark One hampir _ecchi _semua ya? Menghisap jiwa lewat mulut, Interiorem harus lewat hubungan intim pula. Apalagi yang akan muncul?" tanya Luka sedikit kesal.

". . . . . . Interiorem hingga harus berhubungan intim hanya untuk memperkuat batin, lewat transfer pikiran juga tidak masalah. Tapi... Kata siapa menghisap jiwa harus lewat mulut? Kau pikir aku harus mencium orang yang tidak aku kenal begitu saja?" kata Cul.

"Ta—tapi Gakupo mengatakannya padaku, dan harus seperti itu." Luka kini bingung dan cukup gusar.

"Kau dibodohi. Begitu-begitu juga Gakupo itu paling jago membodohi orang lain." Kata Lily.

Luka membalik badannya dan sangat kesal namun wajahnya memerah hebat. Cul menghampiri Lily.

"Sepertinya penyusup tadi ingin mengetahui orang yang memiliki batin dengannya. Lebih baik kita hubungi Gakupo." Usul Cul.

"Baiklah, aku akan mengirim pesan padanya." Tanggap Lily lalu pergi keluar ruangan.

Cul menghampiri Luka dan menepuk pundaknya, "Kau juga harus lebih hati-hati." Cul pergi dari ruangan.

Luka menunduk dengan wajah semu, dia sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang diinginkan Gakupo sebenarnya.

Di sisi lain, Gakupo masih terpaku dengan sosok di depan matanya. Perlahan-lahan dia mendekati sosok itu. Tangannya mencoba meraih sosok tersebut dan Gakupo sangat mengenal sosok itu.

"Mi—"

Terdengar suara ledakan besar, Gakupo langsung membalik badan setelah kembali sosok itu melayang dan melambai pada Gakupo.

"Tunggu!" Gakupo berteriak dan tampak ingin meraih sosok itu, sosok itu hanya membalas Gakupo dengan senyuman hangat.

Tiba-tiba Gakupo menerima pesan dari Lily.

"Halo? Gakupo? Kau bisa mendengarku?" tanya Lily.

"Ada apa?" kata Gakupo dan sepertinya buru-buru.

"Tenang... Aku hanya ingin mengatakan bahwa tadi ada penyusup dan menanyakan Interiorem pada Luka." Kata Lily.

"Aku akan kembali, sepertinya aku dan Meiko gagal untuk hari ini." Ujar Gakupo.

"Baiklah. Bye~" Lily mengakhiri pembicaraan.

Gakupo langsung berlari keluar dari ruangan tersebut, tiba-tiba dia melihat Meiko yang kecapean.

"Ada apa? Apa kau gagal?" tanya Gakupo.

"Bukan. Tadi ada si _nerd _Kiyoteru, dia menangkap basah aku dan si kuncir dua sedang bertarung. Lalu tiba-tiba dia meledakan ruangan tersebut, untung saja aku keburu kabur dari sana." Meiko kelelahan sambil memegang pinggangnya.

"Kita pergi dari sini." Kata Gakupo.

"Eh? Bukannya kita akan terus disini meskipun kita tertangkap?" tanya Meiko.

"Perubahan rencana. Ada seseorang menyusup ke mansionku." Jawab Gakupo.

"Oke, aku mengerti." Balas Meiko.

Pagi sudah tiba, Luka bangun dari tidurnya. Dia memandang jam dan sekarang masih jam 7 pagi. Luka bersiap-siap untuk turun ke bawah dan menyapa Lily, Yuma dan Cul. Sesampainya di bawah, Luka melihat pintu perapian tertutup rapat. Dan ini tidak pernah terjadi sebelumnya, ketika hendak menyentuh gagangan pintu, dia mendegar suara Gakupo. Luka sedikit tenang dan senang, "Jangan beritahu Luka." Terdengar suara Gakupo mengatakan hal tersebut. Luka menahan tangannya untuk membuka pintu tersebut. Terdengar suara langkah kaki mendekat ke pintu, pintu terbuka dan Luka melihat Gakupo yang membuka pintu.

"Kau sudah bangun. Hey buatkan sarapan untuknya." Kata Gakupo dingin.

"Apa maksudmu jangan memberitahuku? Apa yang kau sembunyikan?" Luka membuang muka dan berwajah kesal.

"Tidak ada apa-apa." Gakupo spontan.

"Bohong! Aku mendengar semua ucapanmu! Kau ini selalu saja membohongiku! Apa sebenarnya tujuanmu?!" Luka berteriak tepat di depan wajah Gakupo.

Gakupo tidak berkata apa-apa dengan wajah kosong, sedangkan Meiko, Lily dan Cul menunduk, dan Yuma nampak shock akan sesuatu, dia bernafas dengan cepat dan wajahnya pucat.

"Kenapa Yuma?" Luka mengalihkan pembicaraan namun wajahnya tetap gusar.

"Bukan urusanmu." Jawab Gakupo dingin.

Luka sangat kesal akan perilaku Gakupo, dia menampar Gakupo sekeras mungkin. Namun Gakupo tetap terdiam dengan wajah dinginnya.

"Aku ingin pulang! Kau tidak perlu mengganti jiwa yang kau ambil, aku tidak ingin jiwa orang lain masuk ke tubuhku," Luka melirik Cul, "kau tidak perlu mencari jiwa penggantiku lagi," tatapan Luka kembali ke arah Gakupo, "Aku sudah muak dengan semua yang terjadi, mungkin seharusnya aku mati dengan ibuku di kecelakaan dulu." Luka mulai meneteskan air matanya.

"Siapa yang akan mengganti jiwamu?" Gakupo mengangkat satu halisnya dan masih berwajah dingin.

"Kau menyuruh Cul untuk mengumpulkan 500 jiwa untuk mengganti jiwaku bukan?!" kata Luka membentak namun juga tidak yakin.

"Memang benar aku menyuruhnya untuk mengumpulkan jiwa untuk menghidupkan seseorang, tapi bukan untukmu." Kata Gakupo dingin.

"Ja—jadi..." Luka semakin bingung.

"Aku akan menghidupkan kembali orang yang aku cintai." Jawab Gakupo spontan.

Luka terdiam dan kaget. Dia mulai menunduk dan merasa down dengan air matanya yang menetes terus menerus.

"Si—siapa...? Orang berinisial M itu?" tanya Luka yang masih menunduk dan enggan menatap Gakupo.

Gakupo mengangkat wajah Luka, "Kau masuk ke kamarku." Wajah Gakupo sangat dingin hingga Luka sangat takut menatap matanya.

"A—aku hanya membaca surat itu saja." Luka panik.

"Kakak..." tiba-tiba Yuma berbicara, "M... M itu adalah kakakku, Mizuki. Dia masih hidup dengan jiwa-jiwa buatan Bright One, mereka memanipulasi kakakku." Yuma nampak stres berat dan kepalan tangannya sangat keras, dia memegang kepalanya dengan kedua tangannya dan menggesek-gesek rambutnya secara acak.

"Setelah aku mencuri 100 juta jiwa milik Bright One, aku hampir mati. Di jalan pulang aku merasakan sebuah jiwa yang kuat, dan itu adalah kau, Luka. Aku menghisap setengah jiwamu dan aku merasa hidup kembali. Setelah itu aku memasukan 100 juta jiwa yang aku curi, karena kau memiliki mental yang kuat. Jiwa yang aku hisap darimu cukup bertahan hingga 3 tahun, setelah itu aku harus mencari jiwa baru, aku melihat Yuma dan menghisapnya hingga dia tidak bernyawa lagi. Kakaknya, Mizuki melihat semua yang aku lakukan, disitulah aku mengenal dengan Mizuki. Melihatnya, aku merasa nyaman, dia wanita yang mungkin bisa dibilang tipeku. Dia sempurna." Kata Gakupo.

Luka menunduk tidak mau tahu. Wajahnya semakin gusar dan kecewa, selama ini Gakupo sama sekali tidak menganggap Luka sebagai orang penting, tapi hanya sebagai 'benda' yang menyimpan hartanya saja.

"Aku ingin pulang..." suara Luka samar-samar serak.

"Pulanglah sendiri. Aku juga tidak membutuhkanmu lagi setelah aku membawa 100 juta jiwa yang ada di tubuhmu." Gakupo dingin, Luka mengerutkan halisnya dan mencoba menahan tangisannya.

"Oh masalah itu, Mew-sama tidak bisa mengambil jiwa-jiwa tersebut dalam tubuh Luka." Kata Cul.

"Tentu saja tidak bisa. Luka harus mati terlebih dahulu, karena jiwanya memblok semuanya." Ujar Gakupo dingin.

Luka sangat marah karena hidupnya diremehkan oleh Gakupo, dia menampar Gakupo sekali lagi. Kini Luka pergi ke arah kursi, dia melempar kursi itu ke arah Gakupo dan mengenainya hingga membentur kepalanya. Tidak mempan, dia ke arah meja yang penuh vas bunga, Luka melemparnya ke arah Gakupo.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Aku tidak bisa mati begitu saja." Gakupo dingin.

"Hentikan ini Gakupo. Dia mempercayaimu." Kata Lily dengan wajah semu.

Luka berhenti melempar barang-barang yang ada di dekatnya dan bernafas denga sangat cepat karena kelelahan. Gakupo menghampiri Luka.

"Kau mulai mencintaiku?"

"A—apa?!" Luka terbangun, "Pertama, iya! Kini tidak, setelah kau memang tidak punya perasaan padaku! Puas hah?!" Luka mengamuk.

"Aku mengerti. Baru kali ini ada orang yang mencintaiku." Ujar Gakupo.

"Bukannya kakakku mencintaimu?" tanya Yuma.

"Bukan dia, tapi aku. Dan lagi, Mizuki hanya mengatakan 'cinta' padaku karena aku menjagamu. Itu tanda kasih sayang untuk berterima kasih saja, tidak lebih." Ujar Gakupo.

Luka mendapati darah rendah, setelah kecapean dan duduk lalu bangun kembali, tiba-tiba bangun dengan cepat, kini dia pusing dan sempoyongan. Gakupo menangkapnya lalu menggendongnya.

"Le—lepaskan aku..." Luka tampak kelelahan dan keringatnya bercucuran.

"Sudahlah, kau diam saja dan istirahat." Kata Gakupo sambil menggendong Luka ke arah kamarnya, dia membalik badannya dan menatap Meiko, Lily, Cul dan Yuma, "Kalian juga, kita istirahat untuk beberapa hari." Gakupo kembali berjalan ke arah kamar Luka.

Setelah sampai di kamar Luka, Gakupo membaringkan tubuh Luka di kasur. Luka masih berwajah kelelahan, Gakupo menatapnya dengan tatapan kosong. Gakupo duduk di samping Luka dan menepuk pahanya.

"Terima kasih." Kata Gakupo.

"U—untuk apa?" tanya Luka yang kelelahan.

"Untuk mencintaiku, kau yang pertama." Balas Gakupo.

Wajah Luka memerah dan membalik badannya ke arah yang berlawanan.

"Bodoh..." gumam Luka yang wajahnya memerah hebat.

Gakupo tersenyum mendengarnya, dia membalik badan Luka dan menyuruhnya duduk, kini mereka saling bertatapan. Perlahan-lahan, wajah Gakupo mendekati wajah Luka, Luka sangat kaget. Mata Gakupo kini agak sayu, Luka sepertinya tahu apa yang diinginkan Gakupo, Luka menutup matanya, dia memegang sprei dengan kencang, dada Luka berdebar tidak karuan. Jarak antara mulut mereka hanya beberapa senti, Luka semakin berdebar karena hembusan nafas dingin dari hidung Gakupo mulai meniup mulutnya. Tangan Luka yang tadinya memegang sprei, kini perlahan menuju pundak Gakupo, sedangkan tangan Gakupo memegang pinggang dan pipi Luka. Mereka pun berciuman dengan penuh gairah.

"Ah, mereka melakukannya." Ujar Cul yang bisa menangkap situasi di kamar Luka dari ruang perapian.

"Hah? Apa? Ada apa?" tanya Lily.

Gakupo masih mencium Luka tanpa henti, Luka benar-benar merasa sesak sekarang.

"Tu—tunggu dulu, i—ini terlalu—" Luka terbata-bata karena mulutnya masih dicium Gakupo dan wajahnya memerah hebat.

Gakupo berhenti, "Kenapa? Terlalu apa?" kata Gakupo.

Luka menarik selimut dan menutup setengah wajahnya, "Ini terlalu cepat..." Luka membuang muka.

"Kau ingin melakukannya?" tanya Gakupo spontan.

"Ha—hah?" Luka tercengang kaget atas perkataan Gakupo.

To be continued...


	7. Chapter 7

"_Ha—hah?" Luka tercengang kaget atas perkataan Gakupo._

* * *

"A—apa maksudmu?" Luka tidak percaya apa yang Gakupo tanyakan.

"Melakukannya. Melakukan transfer jiwa." Ucap Gakupo tenang.

Luka menghela nafas, "Kupikir apa." Wajah Luka masih memerah.

Gakupo menyuruh Luka untuk membelakanginya, Gakupo menaruh 2 telapak tangannya ke punggun Luka, "Ini akan cukup menyakitkan." Ucap Gakupo.

Luka menelan ludah, dia siap untuk melakukan transfer jiwa, jika Gakupo berhasil, Luka akan terbebas dari kejaran Bright One, namun itu artinya dia harus meninggalkan Gakupo dan lainnya, Luka menerima konsekuensinya.

Gakupo bergumam sesuatu, Luka mulai bisa merasakan kesakitannya. Rasa sakitnya kini mulai hebat, Luka ingin berteriak namun tidak bisa. Gakupo memegang tengkuk Luka, "Berteriaklah." Luka seketika berteriak sekencang mungkin, suaranya terdengar hingga lantai dasar. Proses transfer jiwa hampir selesai, Luka sangat kelelahan. Dan akhirnya, selesailah prosesnya.

Luka merasa segar, "Eh? Kok rasanya aku agak ringan?"

Gakupo tersenyum, "Kau tidak membawa jiwa-jiwa itu lagi, sekarang dalam tubuhmu hanya ada jiwamu sendiri."

"O—Oh... Begitu." Komentar Luka singkat.

Gakupo memandang ke arah jendela, "Baiklah, sudah saatnya. Lebih baik kau pergi dan anggap kita tidak pernah bertemu. Apa aku harus memanggil Cul untuk menghilangkan ingatanmu tentang kami?"

Luka menunduk, "Biar saja. Biar ingatanku seperti adanya, aku akan pergi." Luka berdiri dan berlari ke lantai dasar.

Di lantai dasar, Luka disambut oleh Meiko, Lily, Yuma dan Cul. Luka menatap mereka dengan wajah datar namun berharap.

Lily menghampiri Luka dan memeluknya, "Baik-baik ya." Lily melepaskan pelukannya.

Meiko dan Cul tersenyum ke arah Luka, Yuma menghampiri Luka, "Aku akan mengantarmu sampai sampai apartemenmu."

Gakupo turun dari tangga, "Jangan ceritakan tentang kami."

Luka mengangguk setuju, Luka pun keluar diikuti Yuma yang hendak mengantarnnya. Luka dan Yuma pun pergi, mereka sudah tidak kelihatan.

Meiko menatap Gakupo, "Kau menyia-nyiakannya." Meiko dan Lily pergi ke ruang perapian.

Gakupo tersenyum, Cul meliriknya, "Mungkin ada benarnya juga jika dia kembali. Oh iya, tentang penyusup yang bertanya tentang Interiore—"

"Aku tahu." Gakupo menyalip.

"Eh?"

"Itu Kaito." Gakupo kembali masuk ke mansion.

Cul mencoba mengejarnya, "Tapi, kenapa?" tanya Cul.

"Dia ingin melacak Interiorem-ku, dia pikir dia bisa mengendalikannya, karena Kaito ber-Interiorem dengan Meiko. Dan Meiko memiliki ikatan jiwa denganku." Jelas Gakupo.

"Sejak kapan kau punya ikatan jiwa dengan Meiko?" tanya Cul.

"Kemarin." Jawab Gakupo singkat.

Di perjalanan pulang Luka tidak banyak bicara, Yuma membiarkannya. Luka memandang ke arah jendela mobil, dia tidak percaya apa yang telah terjadi beberapa hari ini. Dia sadar bahwa dia berada dalam situasi yang tidak biasa, namun semuanya sudah berakhir.

Kembali ke mansion, Gakupo, Meiko, Lily dan Cul akan pergi menuju persembunyian Dark One, sesampainya disana, mereka berkumpul dan mengatur strategi untuk menyerang balik para Bright One. Semuanya berkumpul di ruang utama, mungkin ada sekitar 50 lebih para Dark One.

Mew turun dari tangga dan siap-siap mengatur semuanya, "Kita tahu hari ini akan terjadi, dimana kita harus melawan para Bright One lagi. Tapi jangan khawatir, Gakupo dan Meiko telah menelaah persembunyiaan Bright One." Mew menatap Gakupo, "Mungkin kau ingin menjelaskan?"

Gakupo menghela nafas, "Baiklah." Gakupo mulai tegas. "Aku dan Meiko telah pergi ke sana, dan kami tahu sistem pertahanan mereka. Mansion mereka dijaga oleh seorang anak kecil yang bisa menggerakan dan memindahkan ruangan, Meiko telah bertarung dengannya."

Meiko menyambung, "Dia sama sekali tidak berbahaya, namun jika kita membiarkannya, dia akan membuat kita tersesat dan malah akan menjebak kita."

Gakupo lanjut, "Lalu, pertahanan luar mereka sangat renggang, mereka membuat pertahanan lebih ketat dari dalam. Seakan-akan mereka mempersilahkan masuk, namun kita akan diusir dari dalam setelahnya."

Teto mangacungkan tangannya, "Apa kalian melihat Bright One kelas atas saat disana?"

Gakupo mencoba mengingat-ingat, "Ah iya, ada Hiyama Kiyoteru."

"Kiyoteru? Bukannya dia yang mempengaruhi Kaito?" tanya Teto.

Meiko berwajah jengkel, "Iya. Dia yang membuat Kaito berkhianat."

Gakupo menepuk pundak Meiko, "Sepertinya ketua mereka tidak ada disana, aku bisa merasakan auranya."

Mew berwajah bengis, "Avanna."

"Ya, Avanna tidak ada disana. Kami tidak tahu dia ada dimana." Sambung Meiko.

"Baiklah! Semuanya, kita akan menyerang mereka secara diam-diam, itulah cara kita. Jangan pedulikan yang lain, utamakan kita harus bisa menang. Kita sudah bosan akan keangkuhan mereka, mempengaruhi beberapa kawan kita, memanipulasi jiwa murni, tapi mereka merasa paling benar. Inilah saat yang tepat, kita punya harapan. Setelah itu, kita bebas dari jangkauan mereka. Kalian siap?!" Mew memotivasi.

Semua serempak setuju, mereka pun membuat rencana.

Luka sudah sampai di depan gedung apartemennya, "Terima kasih, Yuma."

Yuma tersenyum dan mengangguk, "Mungkin lebih baik kau memulai semuanya lagi dari awal."

"Tunggu dulu. Bar Meiko bagaimana? Kalau dia tidak ada, pekerjaanku hilang." tanya Luka.

"Tenang saja, bar itu masih ada, dan kau masih bekerja disana. Namun jangan kaget setelah melihat bos barumu. Menurut pekerja lain dia tidak baru, Gakupo sudah mengatur semuanya. Hanya kau saja yang tahu." Jelas Yuma.

"O—oh... Begitu. Baiklah." Ucap Luka.

Yuma meninggalkan Luka, Luka pun masuk ke gedung apartemennya, di_ receptionist _Luka melihat Iwao-san sedang berbicara dengan seseorang yang Luka kenal, Luka perlahan-lahan menghampirinya, setelah seseorang yang dikenal Luka membalik badan, itu adalah Kaito. Luka kaget dan lari menuju kamar apartemennya.

"Luka-san!" Iwao-san tidak tahu mengapa Luka tiba-tiba berlari.

Kaito menenangkan Iwao-san, "Tidak apa, aku akan kesana sendiri." Kaito meninggalkan Iwao-san dan pergi mengikuti Luka.

Luka berhasil masuk ke kamar apartemennya, namun di beranda ada sebuah suara, "Tidak perlu seperti itu. Aku datang secara baik-baik." Ternyata itu Kaito.

Kaito berjalan menghampiri Luka, "Tidak perlu khawatir, aku sekarang dalam keadaan _Lost Track_. Tidak ada yanga tahu aku ada disini. Tapi ada satu hal yang ingin kutanyakan padamu."

Luka gemetaran, "A—apa?"

"Apa Gakupo sudah melepaskan seratus jiwa murni milik kami?" tanya Luka.

Pertanyaan ini memang tidak berbahaya, namun Luka tidak mau ambil resiko. Luka mulai ragu-ragu.

Kaito tersenyum, "Tidak usah khawatir. Jawab saja, iya atau tidak."

Luka mengigit-gigit bibir bawahnya dengan wajah bingung, "Ti—tidak... Dia tidak mengambilnya."

Kaito terbelalak, "Oh, begitu. Baiklah. Terima kasih. Lebih baik aku pergi, tidak baik ada laki-laki pada jam segini di kamar seorang perempuan." Kaito tersenyum dan pergi lewat beranda.

Luka merasa lega, mungkin Luka menjawab dengan benar. Luka pun berbenah diri.

Di sisi lain, para Dark One sudah bersiap untuk menyerang, Yuma pun sudah ada disana. Mereka membuat tim-tim kecil, Gakupo berkelompok bersama Meiko, Lily dan Yuma.

Cul menghampiri Gakupo, Cul memberikan sebuah kotak kecil pada Gakupo, "Ini, aku sudah kumpulkan 500 jiwa. Sesuai janji, dalam 2 hari." Cul tersenyum.

Gakupo menerima kotak kecil itu dan memasukannya ke sakunya, "Terima kasih."

"Sayang sekali aku tidak ikut bersama kelompokmu, kuharap mereka bisa menerima keegoisanmu." Ucap Cul.

Gakupo tersenyum, Cul pun pergi terlebih dahulu. Meiko menghampiri Gakupo, "Aku sudah siap."

Semua Dark One pun pergi ke beberapa sisi untuk menyerang Bright One.

Sementara itu, di mansion Bright One.

"Avanna-sama, bagaimana perjalanan anda?" tanya Kiyoteru.

Piko yang sedang duduk dekat jendela menatap Kiyoteru dengan wajah bengis, "Kau tidak perlu tahu, bodoh."

"Hentikan, Piko." Ucap Avanna dengan nada tegas, Piko menunduk.

"Aku pergi untuk menenangkan pikiran. Tidak jauh, aku hanya berkunjung ke pemandian air panas. Disana sangat menyenangkan." Ucap Avanna sambil tersenyum ramah. "Kaito?" sambung Avanna.

"Dia sedang pergi bersama Len, aku tidak tahu mereka kemana." Jawab Kiyoteru.

Lalu pintu ruang Avanna terbuka dan Rin berlari ke arah Avanna, Rin memeluknya, "Selamat datang!" Rin tersenyum bahagia.

Avanna membalas pelukannya, "Kau merindukanku?"

Rin mengangguk dengan cepat.

Avanna mengusap kepala Rin, "Kau siap untuk membunuh para Dark One?"

Kiyoteru kaget, "A—Avanna-sama"

Avanna melirik Kiyoteru dengan tatapan dingin, "Diam." Kiyoteru pun membatu.

Awalnya Rin terdiam, namun dia mengangguk setuju.

"Bagus. Sekarang kembalilah ke kamarmu." Ucap Avanna, Rin pun pergi dari ruangan itu, "Kiyoteru, kumpulkan semua Bright One. Aku menerima sinyal kuat, mereka sedang menyerbu kesini." Avanna berubah menjadi sangat tegas.

"Semua? Maksud anda, sampai yang di luar negeri pula?" tanya Kiyoteru.

Avanna meilirik Kiyoteru, tiba-tiba badan Kiyoteru terkangkat mengikuti pandang mata Avanna. Avanna adalah Bright One yang memiliki kemampuan mem_paralyzed _seseorang, Piko tertawa melihat Kiyoteru dilumpuhkan oleh Avanna.

"Apakah penjelasanku kurang jelas? Aku bilang semuanya, apa kau tahu arti 'semuanya'?" tatapan Avanna sangat dingin.

Kiyoteru merintih kesakitan, "Sa—saya mengerti, maafkan saya." Avanna akhirnya menurunkan Kiyoteru, "Bagus, segera lakukan!"

Kiyoteru langung keluar dari ruangan, Piko melirik Avanna.

"Avanna-sama, kau tidak perlu seperti itu kan? Dia itu bawahanmu yang sangat setia." Ucap Piko.

"Oh, jadi kau bukan pengikut setiaku?" tanya Avanna.

"Hey, aku tidak ikut-ikutan." Piko turun lalu keluar.

"Hmm... Sangat berani." Ucap Avanna dengan wajah merendahkan.

Disaat yang sama, Luka hanya berbaring di kasurnya merasa bosan. Dia tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan. Untuk menghilangkan rasa bosan tersebut, Luka hendak keluar apartemennya dan pergi ke suatu tempat.

Di lobi, Luka bertemu dengan Iwao, Luka menghampirinya, "Iwao-san, aku akan pergi sebentar, jika ada yang mencariku, hubungi aku."

Iwao-san tersenyum, "Aku mengerti."

Luka pun keluar dari apartemen, udara di luar sangat dingin. Luka berjalan menuju sebuah cafe. Dia duduk di kursi luar, Luka melihat sekelilingnya, hampir semuanya berpasangan, Luka menghembuskan nafasnya, dia memanggil pelayan dan memesan sebuah ice coffee.

Sudah setengah jam Luka di cafe tersebut, Luka memandang langit, awan-awan hitam yang tak lazim mulai bermunculan di siang itu. Luka menganggap itu awan hujan, namun semakin dipandang awan-awan itu semakin aneh, awan-awan itu seperti membentuk sesuatu. Luka kaget dan berdiri dari kursinya.

Luka gemetaran, "Apa sudah dimulai?"

Di sisi lain, Gakupo dan Yuma masih berlari di langit menembus awan-awan tebal di siang hari.

Yuma berteriak pada Gakupo karena keadaan di langit sedang bising, "Gakupo-san! Bukankah kita akan menuju jalan belakang persembunyian Bright One?"

Gakupo terdiam.

Yuma kembali berteriak, "Gakupo-san!"

Gakupo menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Yuma, "Ada tempat yang ingin aku kunjungi terlebih dahulu."

"Sekarang? Tapi semuanya akan menunggu kita." ucap Yuma.

"Kalau begitu kau pergi saja. Aku juga tidak berharap pergi denganmu ke tempat tujuanku." Gakupo menatap jalan langit dengan lurus dan pandangannya sangat dingin.

Yuma tidak bisa membalas kata-kata Gakupo, Yuma pun berhenti secara perlahan. Gakupo pun berhenti dan membalik badannya ke arah Yuma, "Kenapa? Kau bingung?"

Yuma menunduk dengan wajah was-was, "Gakupo-san, aku ingin bertanya satu hal padamu."

"Apa itu?"

Yuma kembali mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Gakupo, "Apa selama aku menjadi Dark One, aku merepotkanmu? Aku tahu kau selalu menjagaku, namun itu semua keinginan kakakku, bukan kehendakmu sendiri. Padahal kau selalu sendirian selama beratus-ratus tahun, hampir semua Dark One merasa heran kau menjaga seseorang sepertiku." Yuma mendekati Gakupo, "Apa aku benar-benar menggangumu?"

Gakupo menatap Yuma dengan tatapan dinginnya yang khas, "Aku tidak pernah menuruti kehendak orang lain. Aku melakukan apapun untuk diriku sendiri."

"Tapi kakakku menitipkanku padamu. Dan kau dengan senang hati menerimanya." Yuma mencoba memperjelas.

Gakupo membisu, dia kembali berlari diantara awan-awan tebal. Yuma sempat tidak mengejarnya, namun akhirnya dia kembali lari di belakang Gakupo.

Gakupo dan Yuma sampai di tempat tujuan Gakupo, Yuma keheranan, "Gakupo-san... Tempat yang ingin kau kunjungi itu... Apartemen Megurine Luka?" mereka berdiri tepat di beranda kamar Luka.

"Kau jaga disini." Gakupo pun masuk ke apartemen Luka. Gakupo meraba dinding secara perlahan, "Lost Track. Cerdik sekali."

Yuma berteriak dari luar, "Gakupo-san?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa." Gakupo melepaskan tangannya dari dinding, "Hanya ada seseorang yang menggunakan Lost Track."

Yuma kaget, "Bright One?"

"Kemungkinan besar, iya." Gakupo berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Dia memutar keran air, dan mencuci tangannya. Tangan Gakupo berubah menjadi warna biru muda yang cukup terang, lalu kembali normal, Gakupo tersenyum.

Gakupo kembali ke ruang tengah, dia melihat jaket milik Luka yang dia pakai saat berada di mansion Gakupo. Gakupo mencium baunya, Gakupo bersin.

Yuma menengokkan kepalanya, "Kau baik-baik saja, Gakupo-san?"

Gakupo menganggukan kepalanya, "Aku baik-baik saja." Gakupo membawa jaket Luka. Kini dia berjalan menuju kamar tidur Luka. Laci kamar Luka berantakan. Gakupo menghampirinya, dia menyentuh kembali dinding kamar tidur. Setelah menyentuh dinding, dia kembali ke kamar mandi untuk mencuci tangannya kembali, kini tangan Gakupo tidak berubah sama sekali, Gakupo kembali tersenyum.

Selesai menginterogasi apartemen Luka, Gakupo keluar lewat beranda dan kembali berjalan di langit bersama Yuma.

Yuma penasaran, "Sebenarnya apa tujuanmu kesini?"

Gakupo memasukan jaket Luka yang dia bawa ke _Black Orb _(semacam portal penyimpanan) milikknya, "Waktu kau mengantar Luka pulang, ada yang mengikutimu."

Yuma kaget, "Benarkah? Aku tidak merasakan apa-apa."

"Tidak usah khawatir. Aku sudah tahu siapa yang mengejarmu dan Luka waktu itu, baru saja aku mengetahuinya."

Yuma kembali penasaran, "Siapa sebenarnya orang yang mengikuti kami?"

Gakupo tersenyum, "Kaito... dan bocah berambut kuning yang waktu itu pernah mengejarku."

Kembali ke Luka. Luka yang sedang memandang langit hitam aneh dikagetkan oleh Gumi yang tiba-tiba datang, "Luka-san!" Gumi memeluk Luka.

Luka kaget setengah mati, "Gu—Gumi!"

Gumi terkekeh, "Kemana saja? Aku khawatir sekali. Kau sudah beberapa hari menghilang, bos marah-marah."

Luka sempat terdiam, "Bos...? Meiko?"

Gumi berwajah datar, "Siapa Meiko?"

"E—eh? A—aku lupa nama bos kita." Luka mencari alasan.

"Bos kita, Asakawa-san." Gumi keheranan.

"O—Oh iya, Asakawa-san." Luka canggung.

Gumi mencoba mengganti topik, "Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kau disini sendirian? Dan menatap langit mendung? Hmm, sepertinya akan hujan deras."

Luka menoleh ke arah Gumi, "Awan mendung? Itu tidak seperti awan mendung. Itu seperti awan yang dikacaukan oleh sesuatu."

Gumi menyun, "Aku tidak mengerti. Dikacaukan itu, maksudnya apa? Dikacaukan oleh pesawat terbang?"

"Bukan begitu. Itu— sudahlah, kau tidak akan mengerti."

Awan hitam mulai mengeruh, kini ada angin yang cukup kencang, Luka dan Gumi kaget.

Gumi ribut, "I—ini kenapa? Mau ada topan ya? Tapi tidak ada beritanya." Gumi mencoba menahan dirinya dari sapuan angin.

Luka menarik tangan Gumi, "Lebih baik kita pergi dari sini."

Luka dan Gumi berlari menuju apartemen Luka, dan itu cukup jauh. Gumpalan-gumpalan awan-awan hitam jatuh ke tanah dan meledak layaknya sebuah bom, semua orang berlarian dan mencoba mencari tempat perlindungan. Luka dan Gumi yang masih berlari tertahan oleh hantaman awan hitam besar di depan mereka, awan itu memang meledak, tapi debu-debunya mulai membentuk seseorang.

Luka dan Gumi berhenti berlari, Luka menyipitkan matanya, "Kau..."

Debu itu berubah menjadi seseorang yang sangat Luka kenal, Kagamine Rin, gadis yang mengejarnya dan Gakupo saat itu.

Rin tersenyum sinis pada Luka, "Yo, kakak. Pergi sendirian dengan membawa jiwa-jiwa itu, kau berani sekali."

Luka mengerutkan halisnya, "Kau mau mengambilnya dariku? Percuma saja, percaya padaku."

Rin tertawa, "Kau mengancamku? Percuma saja, percaya padaku." kini Rin terkekeh.

Luka dan Gumi kembali berlari melewati Rin, Rin awalnya membiarkan mereka lari jauh terlebih dahulu, lalu Rin mengejar mereka.

Gumi terengah-engah dengan tangannya yang digenggam Luka, "Luka-san, kau kenal anak itu?"

"Dia anak yang mencoba membunuhku"

"Eh?! Kenapa anak kecil ingin membunuhmu? Kau mencuri permen mereka ya?"

"Bu—bukan begitu, ceritanya panjang dan aku ju—"

Tiba-tiba, ada gumpalan awan hitam kelam yang mencoba menghantam Luka.

Gumi kaget dan menyadari gumpalan awan hitam itu, "Luka-san! Bahaya!" Gumi mendorong badan Luka sekeras mungkin agar Luka tidak terkena gumpalan awan hitam tersebut.

Luka terjatuh jauh, "Gumi!"

Awan hitam itu menabrak Gumi dan menimbulkan ledakan hebat.

Luka kaget bukan main, mata Luka terbelalak, "Gumi!" Luka lari ke arah Gumi.

Gumi tergeletak dengan badannya yang berlumuran darah, Luka mencoba mengangkat tubuh Gumi, "Gumi! Bertahanlah! Gumi!"

Rin sudah terlihat, dia tersenyum ke arah Luka, "Kenapa malah kakak berambut hijau ini yang kena? Aku kan ingin menembakkannya padamu. Apa aku meleset?"

Luka jengkel, "Dia melindungiku! Dasar kau bocah sial!"

Rin tertawa, "Bukan urusanku, harusnya dia bisa melindungi dirinya sendiri."

Suasana masih kacau, orang-orang tidak memperhatikan satu sama lain. Luka menidurkan Gumi kembali, Luka berdiri dan menghampiri Rin.

"Oh, mau apa kau kak?" Rin tersenyum.

Luka melayangkan tangannya untuk menampar Rin, namun tamparan Luka tidak kena sama sekali, Rin berubah menjadi debu. Luka melirik kesana kemari untuk mencari Rin, "Kemana kau, bocah!"

Rin mencolek pundak Luka sambil jingkit, "Hey kak, kau lihat kemana?"

Luka membalik badan, namun Rin hilang lagi, "Pengecut..."

Tiba-tiba, dari atas datang kembali gumpalan awan hitam yang tadi mengenai Gumi, Luka terperangkap, dia sudah tidak bisa lari lagi, mata Luka terbuka lebar dan badannya tidak bisa bergerak sama sekali, gumpalan awan itu sudah hampir mengenai Luka. Luka menutup matanya dengan perasaan was-was.

Luka sudah memejamkan matanya cukup lama, tapi tidak terjadi apa-apa. Luka membuka matanya, Gakupo tersenyum pada Luka sambil menahan gumpalan awan hitam tadi hanya dengan punggungnya.

"Ga—Gakupo?!" Luka kaget.

"Sepertinya berbahaya membiarkanmu pergi sendirian." Gakupo tersenyum.

Luka membuang muka, "Bo—bodoh..."

Gakupo kembali tersenyum. Gakupo membalik badannya dan kini menahan gumpalan awan hitam tadi dengan satu tangannya, Rin yang sedang melayang mengerutkan halisnya dan cukup marah karena Gakupo menahannya.

"Hey, nak. Ini mainanmu?" tanya Gakupo.

"Kenapa kau menggangguku, dasar pak tua!"

"Ini mainanmu?"

"Seharusnya kau membiarkan dia mati!"

"Hey, nak. Aku tanya lagi, ini mainanmu?"

"Apa sih?! Iya, iya itu milikku! Puas kau?!" Rin jengkel.

"Ini, aku kembalikan." Gakupo melempar awan hitam itu ke arah Rin.

Rin kaget dan mencoba meledakan awan hitam itu dari jauh. Awan itu pun meledak jauh dari Rin. Rin mulai berlari di langit, dia membalik badan dan berteriak, "Dasar kalian semua bodoh!" Rin kembali berlari.

Luka langsung lari ke arah Gumi, Gakupo berjalan mengikuti Luka.

Luka mencoba membangunkan Gumi, Luka menepuk-nepuk pipi Gumi, "Gumi. Kau bisa dengar aku. Hey Gumi!"

Gakupo menatap mereka dengan tatapan kosong, Gakupo melirik kesana-kemari, lalu memanggil Yuma. Yuma seketika muncul di hadapan Gakupo, "Ada apa, Gakupo-san?"

Gakupo menunjuk ke arah Gumi, Yuma langsung mengerti dan lari ke arah Gumi.

"Yuma?" Luka terkejut.

Yuma tersenyum, "Hai, Luka. Kita bertemu lagi, padahal baru tadi pagi aku mengantarmu. Biar aku obati temanmu." Luka melepaskan genggamannya dari Gumi pada Yuma, Yuma pun mengobatinya.

Luka berdiri dan menghampiri Gakupo yang sedang menatap langit, "Kenapa disini? Terlalu banyak manusia tidak bersalah disini."

Gakupo masih menatap langit, "Itu bukan kami, kami sedang mengepung persembunyian mereka. Kami tidak berani ke tempat yang terlalu terbuka, itu akan bahaya."

Luka kaget, "Jadi ini semua ulah Bright One?"

Gakupo kini berkontak mata pada Luka, "Begitulah. Dan aku tahu Kaito berkunjung padamu tadi pagi. Dan juga bocah berambut kuning yang waktu itu mengejarku.

"Kembaran dari anak tadi?" Luka menunduk.

"Iya..." Gakupo berjalan menghampiri Yuma yang sedang mengobati Gumi, "Cepat, kita harus bergegas."

Yuma memandang Gakupo dengan wajah kaget, "Gakupo-san... Dia terinfeksi."

Gakupo terdiam, Yuma mencoba menindurkan Gumi di tanah, "Awan hitam yang dia tembakan adalah infeksi jiwa. Virusnya akan mengerogoti jiwa anak ini hingga dia mati."

Luka kaget dan lari ke arah Gumi, "Kau bercanda kan?" Luka melirik Yuma.

"Aku tidak bisa menyembuhkan ini. Dan lagi, ini virus yang tidak aku kenal. Mungkin ini penemuan baru mereka." Yuma nampak gelisah.

Gakupo berjalan ke arah Gumi dan menggendongnya, "Yuma, kita harus pergi."

Luka menahan pundak Gakupo, "Kau mau membawa Gumi kemana?"

Gakupo melirikkan matanya tanpa menolehkan kepalanya pada Luka, "Kau bersembunyi saja di apartemenmu. Aku akan membawa temanmu, dan aku akan menyembuhkan dia." kaki Gakupo mulai mengambang.

Yuma menghampiri Luka, "Tidak usah khawatir, kami akan mencoba menyembuhkan temanmu." kaki Yuma pun mengambang dan terbang mengikuti Gakupo.

Gakupo, Yuma dan Gumi sudah tidak terlihat. Luka merasa down, dia berlari menuju apartemennya. Luka melihat kesana kemari, banyak orang-orang yang tidak bersalah terkena musibah ini, Luka mencoba untuk mengabaikannya namun tidak bisa.

Luka sampai di apartemennya, di lobi dia berpapasan dengan Iwao-san yang sedang berusaha menyelamatkan diri.

"Me—megurine... Sebaiknya kau mencari tempat bersembunyi juga. Ada hujan meteor dan topan." ucap Iwao.

Luka tersenyum rapuh, "Aku tahu. Aku akan kembali dan bersembunyi di kamarku."

Iwao menahan Luka, "Jangan di kamar! Lebih baik bersembunyi di bawah tanah."

"Tidak apa, Iwao-san. Aku akan baik-baik saja." Luka lanjut berjalan menuju kamarnya lewat tangga darurat.

Di kamarnya, Luka melihat keadaan di luar lewat jendela, "Kenapa ini harus terjadi?" Luka masuk kembali dan membentang tubuhnya di kasurnya. Sedikit demi sedikit, mata Luka tertutup.

Beberapa jam kemudian. Mata Luka terbuka lebar, dia melihat keadaan, dan ternyata masih ricuh, namun langit sudah malam. Luka heran, kenapa tidak ada yang menyerang apartemennya. Luka keluar dari kamarnya dan tiba-tiba Luka melihat Gakupo di sofa ruang tengah, "Ga—Gakupo?"

Gakupo menoleh ke arah Luka, "Lama sekali tidurmu."

Luka menghampiri Gakupo, "Bagaimana keadaan Gumi?"

"Siapa?"

"Gumi. Temanku, yang tadi siang kau bawa."

Gakupo tersenyum, "Dia baik-baik saja. Sudah ada yang mengurusnya." Gakupo berdiri lalu mendekati Luka, "Ada yang ingin aku tanyakan padamu."

Di sisi lain, Meiko sedang bersiaga di gerbang belakang Mansion Bright One, Meiko memberi telepati pada Lily, "Bagaimana keadaan disana?"

"Oke. Jalur hampir bersih. Racun yang diberi Cul sangat bermanfaat." Lily cengengesan.

"Hey, hey! Fokus, fokus!" Meiko mencoba menenangkan Lily.

"Ma—maaf."

Meiko melirik kesana kemari, "Apa kau sudah melihat Gakupo dan Yuma?"

"Yuma sih ada bersamaku, tapi aku tidak tahu kemana Gakupo. Ini juga Yuma baru-baru datang, katanya Yuma habis berkunjung ke post Cul, teman Luka ada yang terkena serangan Bright One." jelas Lily.

Meiko memberi telepati pada Yuma, "Yuma, kau tahu kemana dia pergi?"

"Aku tidak tahu. Tapi dia bilang ada urusan mendadak. Aku juga sebenarnya mau mengikutinya, tapi dia bilang jangan menggangu, jadi aku kembali saja kesini." ucap Yuma.

"Si bodoh itu. Sudah begini keadaannya malah keluyuran." Meiko mulai berdiri dan siap menerobos masuk, "Baiklah, aku akan segera masuk. Kalian diam di tempat, jika aku memberi tanda, kalian harus masuk secara bersamaan."

"Baik!" ucap Yuma & Lily bersamaan.

Tiba-tiba, Gakupo muncul di belakang Meiko.

"Gakupo!" Meiko kaget, "Darimana saja kau?"

"Aku beru saja berbicara dengan Mew. Kenapa kalian belum masuk?" tanya Gakupo.

"Tadinya aku menunggumu. Kalau begitu, kau masuk duluan."

Gakupo dan Meiko pun masuk secara sembunyi-sembunyi.

Di sisi lain, Luka dan Gakupo masih berbicara, "Apa yang ingin kau tanyakan?" tanya Luka.

Gakupo melirik kesana kemari, "Bolehkah aku melindungimu?"

Wajah Luka memerah, "Te—terserah!"

Gakupo tersenyum, "Baguslah kalau begitu, kau harus ikut aku. Aku akan menyembunyikanmu dari mereka. Aku tahu tempat yang sangat aman bagimu." Gakupo pun menarik tangan Luka.

Luka melihat ke tangan Gakupo, "Gakupo..."

Gakupo menoleh, "Ada apa?"

Luka menatap mata Gakupo, "Kenapa tanganmu sama sekali tidak dingin? Tanganmu sekarang jadi hangat dan... agak lembut."

"Apa maksudmu, Luka? Aku sudah seperti ini sejak dulu, mungkin dulu kau yang kedinginan." jelas Gakupo.

Luka menarik tangannya kembali dari Gakupo, "Tunggu! Kau juga agak berbeda."

"Luka, sebenarnya apa yang kau katakan? Aku tidak mengeri." Gakupo sedikit gusar.

"Matamu memang biru, tapi mata birumu terlalu gelap. Gakupo, matamu itu biru aqua. Dan lagi... Kau sedikit 'baik' dari biasanya." Luka mundur perlahan-lahan.

Gakupo berjalan mendekati Luka, "Luka, mungkin kau sedang pusing. Bicaramu ngawur. Kenapa kau berpendapat begitu?"

"Kau bukan Gakupo." Luka menatap tajam Gakupo.

"Luka, apa yang kau bicarakan? Sudah jelas ini aku." ucap Gakupo sambil tersenyum memelas.

Luka semakin aneh dengannya, "Gakupo tidak pernah berbicara sepanjang itu, dan Gakupo juga tidak pernah tersenyum aneh seperti itu, dia jarang sekali tersenyum." Luka lari dan pergi ke dapur, "Pergi! Siapapun dirimu, pergi dariku!"

'Gakupo' mencoba mengejar Luka, "Luka, aku katakan sekali lagi, aku ini Gakupo. Kenapa kau berkesimpulan begitu?"

Luka mengambil pemukul, lalu menghusungkannya pada 'Gakupo', "Pergi! Jangan mendekat!"

Wajah 'Gakupo' menjadi serpih-serpih, perawakannya pun menjadi berbeda. Sosok sebenarnya dari orang yang menyamar menjadi Gakupo pernah dilihat oleh Luka. Rambutnya berubah menjadi coklat pekat pendek, memakai kacamata, dan pakaiannya blazer serba putih, itu Hiyama Kiyoteru.

Kiyoteru membenarkan kacamatanya, "_Yare, yare~ _Kau sangat mengenal Gakupo. Sampai-sampai semua yang aku lakukan hanyalah sebuah lelucon bagimu. Megurine Luka." Kiyoteru tersenyum pada Luka.

Luka menyipitkan matanya, "Ka—kau..."

Kiyoteru menunduk dan tersenyum pada Luka, "Saya Hiyama Kiyoteru, kita pernah bertemu sekitar seminggu yang lalu."

Luka pun ingat, "Kau... Yang waktu itu menanyaiku. Siapa kau sebenarnya?"

"Saya adalah intelegator dari Bright One."

Mendengar kata Bright One, Luka langsung gemetaran, "Apa maumu kesini?"

"Aku hanya ingin mengatakan, kalau kau bergaul dengan orang yang salah, Megurine Luka. Kamui Gakupo, dari Dark One, dia sama sekali bukan orang baik-baik, terlebih lagi, dia bukan 'orang', dia itu monster yang bersembunyi dalam sosok manusia. Termasuk para Dark One lainnya." jelas Kiyoteru.

Luka sama sekali tidak terpengaruh, "Oh iya? Banyak manusia biasa yang menjadi Dark One, dan mereka awalnya manusia, namun kini mereka abadi."

"Megurine Luka, apakah keabadian bisa mereka dapatkan secara mudah?" Kiyoteru mendekati Luka, "Dia membawa jiwa-jiwa manusia untuk hidup."

Kini Luka agak tergoyah, "Ta—tapi... Dia tidak sejahat dari kalian!"

"Oh iya? Apa yang Kamui Gakupo katakan tentang kami?" Kiyoteru tersenyum sinis.

"Di—dia bilang, kalian memanipulasi jiwa murni. Dan mengumpulkan jiwa orang mati untuk kebutuhan kalian sendiri."

Kiyoteru tertawa kecil, "Sangat bodoh. Kamilah yang mengantar jiwa murni ke alam baka. Manipulasi? Kami mencoba menaruh jiwa baru pada orang yang hampir mati, kami sebenarnya sangat berjasa. Dan lagi, kau percaya dengan ceritanya?"

Luka gemetaran, "Te—tentu saja. Kaum kalian menyerangku juga waktu itu, bocah kembar waktu itu."

Kiyoteru mencoba mengingat, "Ah~ Kagamine? Aku menugaskan mereka untuk mengambil seratus juta jiwa dari Kamui Gakupo. Ternyata, jiwa-jiwa itu ada padamu, jadi mereka terpaksa melawanmu."

"Bo—bohong! Kau berbohong!"

"Megurine Luka. Aku tahu kau mengalami dilema, kau berjiwa murni, namun bergaul dengan orang-orang yang mencuri jiwa dan memakannya. Aku menawarkan keselamatanmu. Sekarang, kau ingin bersama para pemakan jiwa itu atau kami, yang berjiwa bersih dan mencoba menolongmu sebelum mereka memakan jiwamu?" Kiyoteru mengulurkan tangannya.

Luka terus menatapi tanga Kiyoteru dan mulai berkeringat dingin, dengan berat hati dan badai dalam hatinya, Luka menerima tawaran Kiyoteru.

Kiyoteru tersenyum, "Baguslah. Akhirnya kau sadar juga."

Mereka pun menghilang dari apartemen Luka.

Gakupo berhenti mengendap-endap. Meiko menoleh, "Kenapa, Gakupo?"

Gakupo menatap langit malam yang kelam dari ruang terbuka para Bright One, "Luka..."

* * *

To be continued...


	8. Chapter 8

"Gakupo...?" suara Meiko menggema, "Hey, Gakupo!" kini agak membentak, "Gakupo!"

Gakupo mengangkat wajahnya, "Hng? Apa?" Gakupo menatap Meiko dengan tatapan kosong.

Meiko menghembuskan nafasnya dan mulai menggelengkan kepalanya, "Kau baik-baik saja kan? Dari tadi kau bengong. Apa terjadi sesuatu?" Meiko mulai khawatir.

Gakupo berjalan melewati Meiko, "Tidak ada. Aku hanya... Kurang kendali." Gakupo mulai berjalan meninggalkan Meiko. Meiko mengejarnya. Tiba-tiba Gakupo berhenti berjalan, dia menatap dinding di sampingnya, "Meiko, apa kau bisa menyelesaikan ini sendiri?"

Meiko agak kaget mendengarnya, "Apa maksudmu? Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti."

Gakupo membalik badannya menghadap Meiko, "Aku harus pergi."

Mata Meiko terbuka lebar, "Ke—kenapa?"

"Mungkin aku berlebihan, tapi tidak ada salahnya jika aku waspada." Gakupo mengepalkan tangannya.

Meiko tampak bingung, "Tadi... Kau merasakan Luka dalam bahaya kan?" Gakupo tidak menjawab Meiko, tatapannya masih ke arah bawah.

"Baiklah." Meiko menyilangkan tangannya, "Pergilah. Aku bisa mengendalikan situasi. Tapi... Kembalilah satu jam kedepan. Aku tidak bisa sendirian lebih dari itu."

Gakupo tersenyum, "Aku mengerti. Aku serahkan semuanya padamu." Gakupo menghilang seketika dari hadapan Meiko. Meiko mengepalkan tangannya dan siap pergi, namun sebuah bayangan di depannya menunggu, mata Meiko terbelalak menatap sosok dari bayangan itu.

Di sisi lain, Luka dan Kiyoteru berjalan di sebuah lorong yang besar dan panjang. Luka menatap kesana-kemari. Kiyoteru menatap Luka, "Kenapa?" Luka tercengang, "Ti—tidak ada apa-apa."

Mereka berhenti di depan pintu yang besar, Luka menelan ludahnya, Kiyoteru hanya tersenyum menatap Luka. Tiba-tiba pintu itu terbuka dengan perlahan, di dalam cukup gelap, Luka hampir tidak bisa melihat ada apa di dalam, kecuali bayangan seorang perempuan. Kiyoteru mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Luka, Luka memegang tangan Kiyoteru.

Di depan Luka, seorang wanita berdiri dengan anggunnya, dengan pakaian tradisional, rambut pink-nya yang dia ikat dengan penuh hiasan, lalu dia tersenyum ke arah Luka. Luka ingin sekali membalas senyuman wanita itu, namun Luka tidak bisa, Luka merasa wanita itu memiliki maksud dari balik senyumannya. Luka menarik ujung blazer Kiyoteru dan bergumam ketika mereka hendak berjalan melewati wanita itu.

"Siapa wanita itu?" tanya Luka.

Kiyoteru tersenyum tanpa menatap Luka, "Dia kekasih Kamui Gakupo." Kiyoteru terus berjalan.

Pegangan Luka dari ujung blazer Kiyoteru mengendur, Luka berhenti berjalan. Kiyoteru masih berjalan, tersenyum dan mengabaikan Luka. Wanita itu, tepatnya Mizuki, membungkuk pada Luka, lalu dia berdiri kembali dan memberi senyum khasnya lagi. Luka ingin sekali mengenal wanita yang dicintai Gakupo. Sedikit demi sedikit, Luka membuka mulutnya dan memberanikan diri untuk berbicara padanya.

"A—anu... Apakah benar kau Mizuki?"

Mizuki masih tersenyum lembut, "Begitulah." jawabnya singkat.

Entah kenapa Luka merasa sedikit sakit hati, "O—oh, begitu. Aku teman Gakupo."

"Aku tahu." Mizuki menyalip, "Kau wanita yang Gakupo gunakan untuk menyimpan jiwa-jiwa itu kan?"

Luka membuang muka dengan perasaan kesal, "I—iya..."

Mizuki berjalan mengikuti Kiyoteru dan meninggalkan Luka. Luka masih terdiam dan pikirannya penuh dengan masalah Gakupo. Luka menutup wajahnya dengan sebelah tangannya, lalu dia ingat sesuatu.

"Gakupo? Kau mendengarku? Aku tahu kau punya Interiorem denganku." ucap Luka di kepalanya.

Tiba-tiba tangan Luka dipegang oleh Kiyoteru, Luka sangat kaget, Kiyoteru tersenyum, "Sudah kuduga. Kemari." Kiyoteru menarik Luka. "Tu—tunggu!" Luka mencoba melepaskan pegangan tangan Kiyoteru, namun sia-sia.

Sementara itu, Gakupo mendengar sedikit suara Luka, dia berhenti untuk mencari sumbernya. Gakupo menemukannya meskipun sinyalnya kecil. Dia berlari dengan cepat ke persembunyian Bright One yang sama sekali tidak diketahui para Dark One. Gakupo mencoba Interiorem lagi pada Luka.

"Luka...? Kau dengar aku? Kau dimana?"

Di ruang gelap Bright One, suara Gakupo menggema di ruangan itu, Avanna tertawa, "Ya! Aku menemukanmu, Kamui Gakupo!"

Luka yang mulutnya ditutup oleh tangan Kiyoteru mencoba membebaskan diri. Interiorem Luka dimanipulasi oleh Avanna. Avanna memanggil Mizuki, "Mizuki, kau tahu tugasmu kan?"

Dengan tenangnya, Mizuki menghampiri sebuah bola kecil yang dipegang Avanna sebagai alternatif Interiorem Luka & Gakupo.

Mizuki menggenggamnya dengan erat, "Gakupo...?" suara Mizuki berubah menjadi suara Luka.

Luka terbelalak dan semakin berusaha keluar dari eratan Kiyoteru, Kiyoteru berbisik pada Luka, "Tenanglah sedikit. Kami hanya ingin bermain dengan Gakupo."

"Luka?" suara Gakupo menggema, "Kau dibawa oleh Bright One? Tenanglah, aku akan segera kesana. Aku sudah dapat lokasimu."

"Gakupo." Mizuki kembali bicara dengan suara Luka, "Kau tahu. Aku sebenarnya mencintaimu."

". . . . . . . . . . . . . Aku tahu." jawab Gakupo dengan nada yang kecil.

Mizuki semakin erat memegang bola kecil itu, "Aku membunuh Mizuki."

Mata Luka melebar dan melemas, "A—apa...?" kata Luka dalam hatinya.

"Luka." suara Gakupo membulat.

Avanna tertawa dengan keras, seakan-akan keanggunannya hilang. Piko yang masih duduk di pinggiran jendela menggelengkan kepalanya dan tersenyum licik.

"Aku..." lanjut Mizuki dengan suara Luka, "Aku sangat cemburu karena kau terus memikirkan wanita bernama Mizuki itu. Aku bertemu dengan dia saat dibawa kemari oleh Kiyoteru, dia sangat cantik. Tapi aku benci padanya. Lalu aku membunuhnya dengan memenggal kepalanya dengan hiasan pedang yang ada di dinding." ucap Mizuki dingin.

Luka semakin berusaha lepas dari eratan Kiyoteru, kini Luka meneteskan air matanya, "Bohong! Gakupo, dia bohong! Dialah Mizuki!" ucap Luka dalam hatinya.

"Luka..." suara Gakupo terdengar lagi di ruangan. "Aku akan membunuhmu."

Avanna semakin puas dan tertawa lebih keras, Piko bertepuk tangan. Tubuh Luka melemas, Kiyoteru melepaskan Luka, "Apa sudah cukup?" tanya Kiyoteru.

"Tentu saja!" Avanna masih tertawa, "Bawa dia ke penjara level 1!"

Tangan Luka ditarik oleh Kiyoteru, Luka masih lemas dan tidak percaya akan semua ini. Mizuki menyimpan bola Interiorem itu di saku miliknya.

"Apa yang kalian rencanakan?" tanya Luka dengan nada bengis.

"Kami tidak bisa membunuhmu, Luka. Jadi kami harus menggunakan orang lain untuk membunuhmu. Tepatnya oleh Kamui Gakupo. Hanya dia yang bisa membunuhmu." ucap Kiyoteru dingin.

Luka melayangkan tangannya dan menampar Kiyoteru, "Kalian adalah manusia rendahan!"

Kiyoteru mengusap pipinya, "Lebih tepatnya, kami bukan manusia. Kau sendiri yang ikut dalam rencana ini."

"Aku ikut denganmu karena aku bingung! Kau membuatku bingung!" Luka blak-blakan.

"Lalu, karena kau bodoh, kau terjebak." lagi-lagi Kiyoteru berbicara dengan dingin.

Luka mengepalkan tangannya dan hendak meninju Kiyoteru dari belakang, namun tangan Luka ditahan oleh Len. Luka kaget karena Len muncul secara tiba-tiba.

"Oh, Len." sapa Kiyoteru, "Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Kiyoteru kini ramah sekali.

Len mengunyah permen karetnya, "Cih! Aku diusir dari benteng utama. Kaito sialan!"

Luka berpaling ke arah Len, Len menatap balik, "Heh! Cewek ini lagi. Semua ini terjadi hanya karena wanita ini." Len sama sekali tidak menyukai Luka.

Kiyoteru tersenyum, "Tenanglah. Semuanya akan segera berakhir, kita selalu menyelesaikan masalah dengan cepat."

Len sama sekali tidak menjawab, "Oh iya. Rin dimana?" tanya Len.

"Aku tidak melihatnya disini. Mungkin dia bosan dan pergi ke suatu tempat. Aku akan mengantar Luka dulu. Carilah dia sendiri." Kiyoteru pergi sambil mendorong Luka.

Luka dan Kiyoteru sampai di 'Penjara Level 1', ternyata itu sebuah kamar. Luka heran sekali, "Kalian menganggap tawanan itu tamu ya?"

Kiyoteru tertawa kecil, "Kami menganggap musuh juga sebagai tamu, namun dengan service yang tidak menyenangkan. Masuklah." Kiyoteru mendorong Luka, "Aku akan mengantarkan makan malam." Kiyoteru menutup pintu dan menguncinya.

Luka berjalan kearah jendela, "Apa kau akan percaya begitu saja, Gakupo?" Luka berlinangan air mata.

Sementara itu, di Mansion Bright One. Meiko tergeletak tak bertenaga, suara langkah kaki mendekati Meiko.

"Hey, Mei-chan. Kita sudahi saja." ucap Kaito dengan wajah khawatir.

Meiko menggeretakan giginya, dia kembali berdiri dengan seluruh tenaganya, "Si—sialan kau, Kaito!" Meiko mencoba membawa pistolnya dari belakang bajunya, lalu menghusungkannya pada Kaito, "Mungkin lebih baik kau mati saja!" nada Meiko sangat penuh dengan kekesalan.

Kaito masih menatap Meiko dengan wajah memelas, dia menghembuskan nafasnya, "Memang Mei-chan dari dulu seperti ini ya. Tidak mau menyerah. Aku saja kewalahan." Kaito tersenyum.

"Tutup mulutmu!" Meiko mengerutkan halisnya dalam-dalam. "Aku bodoh masih berharap padamu! Seharusnya kau sudah kubunuh saat kau berkhianat!"

"Meiko!" tiba-tiba Lily muncul. Lalu dia kaget melihat Kaito, Kaito tersenyum pada Lily.

Meiko menoleh, "Lily? Kenapa kau disini?! Pergi! Ini urusanku dan si bodoh ini!"

Lily kaget melihat Meiko marah, "Me—Meiko, tenanglah. Kaito itu Puppet Master, yang berarti dia bisa mempermainkan perasaan juga."

Meiko kembali menatap Kaito, Kaito hanya tersenyum kearah Meiko, "Itu benar, Mei-chan. Kau harus tenang."

Lily berkeringat dingin melihat Meiko dan Kaito, Meiko masih bergetar dan Kaito hanya tersenyum-senyum tanpa dosa.

Kaito mencoba menenangkan Meiko "Hey, Mei-chan sudahlah... Kau tidak per—"

Tiba-tiba Gakupo menusukkan sekitar 6 pedangnya ke titik vital punggung Kaito. Kaito mengeluarkan darah dari mulutnya, mata Meiko terbelalak kaget, begitu pula Lily. Kaito tumbang, Gakupo menarik kembali 6 pedangnya, lalu mengelapnya. Meiko lari kearah Gakupo dan menampar Gakupo.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, hah?!" Meiko tampak emosi besar. Gakupo sama sekali tidak menghiraukan Meiko, dia masih terus mengelap pedangnya. Meiko mulai menangis, "Kenapa...? Kenapa kau harus membunuhnya...?" Meiko ambruk sambil menahan tangisannya.

Lily sangat kaget, dia sama sekali tidak melihat tanda-tanda Gakupo saat itu, Lily berjalan menghampiri Meiko, dan mencoba menolongnya berdiri. Lily menoleh kearah Gakupo, "Gakupo... Kau sadar atas apa yang kau lakukan, kan?"

Gakupo masih terdiam dan mulai memasukan pedang-pedangnya ke sarung pedang, "Aku hampir masuk jebakan. Mungkin aku harus membunuh salah satu jebakan itu." mata Gakupo melirik kearah Kaito yang matanya dan mulutnya yang terbuka lebar, dan darah mengitarinya.

Gakupo menggendong tas pedangnya, "Aku akan membunuh orang-orang penting Bright One terlebih dahulu. Menurut Cul, ada 7 orang penting Bright One disini. Kini aku harus membunuh keenamnya lagi." Gakupo mulai meninggalkan ruangan.

"Gakupo..." ucap Lily dalam hati, "Kau sebenarnya sedang marah. Aku tahu itu."

Lily kembali menolong Meiko untuk duduk di sofa, "Meiko, tenanglah. Mungkin Cul bisa menolongnya. Aku akan panggil dia kemari."

Gakupo berjalan dengan santainya, tiba-tiba dia bertemu lagi dengan gadis berambut kuning yang sudah tidak asing di mata Gakupo, Gakupo menghembuskan nafasnya, "Jangan bilang kau juga orang penting Bright One."

Rin berwajah masam, "Kau membunuh Bakaito kan?"

"Bakaito?" wajah Gakupo mengejek.

"Kaito! Kau membunuh Kaito!" Rin jadi kesal.

Gakupo tersenyum dingin, "Iya. Aku membunuhnya." ucap Gakupo santai.

"Sialan kau!" Rin lari untuk menyerang Gakupo.

Kembali ke persembunyian Bright One, Kiyoteru berdiri di depan pintu utama. Dia melihat jam tangannya, "Mungkin dia tidak terlalu bodoh..." ucapnya. Kiyoteru kembali masuk. Dia berjalan menuju ruang utama untuk bertemu dengan Avanna.

Sesampainya disana, Avanna sedang menatap langit-langit. "Avanna-sama." ucap Kiyoteru. Avanna menatap Kiyoteru dengan wajah tidak semangat.

"Ada apa?" nadanya ketus sekali.

"Sepertinya dia tahu." Kiyoteru tampak serius.

"Hmm... Aku sudah tahu. Tapi kita masih bisa memakai Mizuki, bawa dia kemari." perintah Avanna. Kiyoteru menunduk dan segera keluar dari ruang utama.

Piko turun dari pinggiran jendela, dia berjalan menghampiri Avanna, "Avanna-sama. Aku agak bosan, boleh aku kesana?"

"Ho~ Kau ingin bertarung juga rupanya." Avanna melirik Piko.

Piko tertawa kaku, "Kalau kau tidak mengijinkan juga tidak apa-apa."

"Pergilah." Avanna merentangkan punggungnya ke kursi besarnya, "Lagian kau juga tidak menghiburku sama sekali."

Piko tersenyum penuh kemenangan, "Baiklah." Piko tiba-tiba menghilang.

Di Mansion Bright One, keadaan sudah tidak stabil, para Dark One yang bersembunyi sudah keluar dan Bright One telah bergerak. Sementara itu, Rin terpental kesana-kemari. Gakupo menunjukan wajah bosan. Wajah Rin sudah penuh dengan darah, Rin kembali lari dan menyerang Gakupo dengan awan-awan hitamnya yang meledak. Gakupo menangkis semua gumpalan awan itu.

"Hey." Gakupo memutar pedangnya, "Hentikan."

"Kubunuh kau! Kubunuh kau! Semua ini salahmu!" Rin tampak gusar.

Gakupo menghilang dari hadapan Rin, tiba-tiba dia muncul di belakang Rin. Ketika Rin membalik badannya, dia sempat menatap mata Gakupo. Matanya merah kelam dan auranya sangat berat. Tanpa berbasa-basi, Gakupo menebas pedangnya ke arah Rin.

"Aarrgghh!" Rin menjerit menderita karena tebasan pedang Gakupo yang sangat dalam. Gakupo mengangkat satu kakinya kearah perut Rin, lalu dia menendang Rin dan menarik pedangnya yang menancap pada dada Rin secara bersamaan. Gakupo membersihkan pedanganya lalu menyimpannya.

"5 lagi." ucap Gakupo lalu meninggalkan Rin yang sekarat.

Di persimpangan, Gakupo bertemu dengan Cul. Cul menghampiri Gakupo, "Gakupo! Keadaan mulai kacau, semuanya—" Gakupo melewati Cul dengan dingin. Merasa diabaikan, Cul menarik bahu Gakupo, "Hey! Dengarkan aku!" Ketika Gakupo membalik, Gakupo sedang ada pada keadaan _Desideria Occidunt_, yang berarti 'hasrat untuk membunuh'. Cul sama sekali tidak bisa menghentikannya, jika Dark One sudah memasuki keadaan _Desideria Occidunt_, jangan ada yang menghalanginya, karena teman saja bisa dibunuh. Gakupo berjalan meninggalkan Cul.

"Dia... Sudah mengeluarkannya secepat ini. Apa ada seseorang yang membuat dia marah?" Cul bertanya-tanya.

Kembali ke persembunyian Bright One, Avanna, Kiyoteru, Len dan Mizuki masuk ke kamar Luka. Luka membalik badan dan mengusap matanya.

Avanna tersenyum, "Hmm... Apakah itu tangisan terakhirmu?", Luka terdiam dan membuang muka, Avanna menghampiri Luka, lalu dia memegang dagu Luka, "Ckckck~ Aku selalu heran. Kenapa selera Gakupo harus sepertimu ataupun Mizuki. Tipikal wanita yang lemah." Avanna melepas genggamannya. "Kiyoteru... Ini saatnya."

"Hah? Apa? Kita mau apa?" Len kebingungan.

Kiyoteru pergi ke tengah-tengah ruangan, "Aku akan membawa ruangan ini ke Mansion kita."

"Ge!" Len kaget, "Kau bisa melakukannya ya?"

Dalam sekejap mata, suasana jendela sudah berbeda. Suara keributan juga terdengar dari luar pintu. Avanna menutup tirai jendela, "Posisi kita?"

Kiyoteru tampak kelelahan memindahkan ruangan ini, "Kita... Di..." suara Kiyoteru terpotong-potong karena kelelahan. Avanna menghampiri Kiyoteru, lalu dia memberi tekanan kearah Kiyoteru. Secara otomatis, Kiyoteru meresa sesak, "Aku bertanya, posisi kita ada dimana?"

Kiyoteru hampir sekarat, "K—kk—kita..." Kiyoteru sangat menderita.

Len dan Mizuki membuang muka dari suasana itu, Luka lari menolong Kiyoteru, "Hentikan! Dia bisa mati!"

Avanna melepaskan _curse_-nya dari Kiyoteru, "Ho~ Kau sekarang peduli pada orang lemah ini." Avanna hendak keluar dari kamar dan mencari tahu dimana posisi mereka.

"Ba—basement..." ucap Kiyoteru dengan nada berat.

Avanna yang hendak membuka pintu, membalik badannya, "Hmm... Begitu. Aku akan pergi ke atap." dalam sekejap mata, Avanna hilang dari pandangan mereka.

Kiyoteru mencoba berdiri dengan pertolongan Luka, Kiyoteru menatap Luka dan tersenyum, "Te—terima kasih." Kiyoteru menarik nafas dan menghembuskannya dalam-dalam, "Aku sudah tidak apa." Kiyoteru berjalan kearah Len, lalu menarik _collar _Len, "Kita harus segera membantu teman-teman kita."

"O—oke..." Len melepaskan tangan Kiyoteru dari _collar-_nya. Mereka pun keluar kamar dan meninggalkan Luka dengan Mizuki.

Mizuki melirik Luka, dia tersenyum kearahnya, "Kau baik sekali, Megurine-san."

Luka membuang muka dan masih merasa kesal atas kelakuan Mizuki pada Interiorem-nya, "Itu bukan apa-apa. Lagian, kasihan dia disiksa begitu." Mizuki hanya tersenyum melihatnya.

"Aku mengerti." ucap Mizuki tiba-tiba.

"Hah? Apanya?" Luka penasaran.

Mizuki tersenyum, "Tidak apa-apa. Jangan pedulikan aku."

Gakupo yang sedang berjalan mencari 5 orang penting Bright One, bertemu dengan Hatsune Miku. Salah satu dari 7 orang penting Bright One. Gakupo berdiri tegak dan terus menatapi Miku, Miku saat itu berbeda dari hari-hari sebelumnya, kini dia berwajah serius. Miku turun dari langit-langit, "Aku sudah melihat apa yang kau lakukan pada 2 orang itu. Pertama kau membunuh Kaito dan... kau membunuh Rin!" Miku tiba-tiba menyentak Gakupo, "Takkan kumaafkan. Meskipun kau mati tak akan kumaafkan!"

Gakupo mengeluarkan pedangnya, "Tidak perlu memaafkan..." Gakupo menghusungkan pedangnya ke arah Miku, "Karena kau yang akan mati terlebih dahulu, _Ojōsama_."

Miku habis kesabarannya, dia lari lalu melempar kain dari bajunya yang panjang. Gakupo berhasil menghindar, namun sedikit kain itu mengenai rambut Gakupo. Kain itu sangat tajam. Gakupo meloncati tubuh Miku, Miku langsung membalik badannya dan kembali menyerang, Gakupo menebas kain itu hingga robek. Miku merobek kain panjang yang ada di lengannya, kini dia berpelampilan seperti memakai _tanktop_. Miku berlari dengan cepat dan berhasil melukai perut Gakupo, itulah harapannya. Tapi, Gakupo menahan serangannya dengan menahan kedua tangan Miku menggunakan sebelah tangannya. Miku kaget, Gakupo mengangkat tangannya yang memegang pedang, lalu dia menebas tangan kanan Miku, Gakupo melepas tangan Miku.

Tangan kanan Miku berlumuran darah, "Sakit... Sakit... Sakit... SAKIT!" Miku menggerutu dan mulai hilang kendali, "Kubunuh kau!"

Miku kembali menyerang Gakupo, tangan kiri Miku mencoba meraih Gakupo, dengan santainya Gakupo menampar tangan Miku. Lalu dia menebas pedangnya ke dada Miku. Miku tidak mengeluarkan suara, namun mata dan mulutnya terbuka lebar.

Terdengar suara Miku yang menderita meskipun kecil, mata Miku mengarah ke Gakupo, wajah Gakupo sangat dingin, dengan matanya yang merah kelam dia sama sekali tidak merasa kerepotan melawan Miku. Gakupo menarik pedangnya dari dada Miku, Miku pun ambruk.

Gakupo kembali membersihkan pedangnya, "Hmm... 'Orang Penting'... Kalian hanya teri." Gakupo memasukan pedangnya dan kembali berjalan.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara tawa kecil licik, Gakupo menoleh kesana-kemari. Lalu turun Piko di hadapannya. Gakupo menatap dingin Piko, sebaliknya Piko menatap Gakupo dengan penuh senyum. Gakupo membuka kembali pedangnya.

"Tunggu, tunggu. Kenapa kau tiba-tiba mengeluarkan pedang agungmu?" ucap Piko.

Gakupo tidak membalas kata-kata Piko. Gakupo kurang tahu tentang Piko, karena baru kali ini dia melihat Piko selama 100 tahun ini. Piko masih tersenyum di depan Gakupo.

"Hmm... Aku penasaran seperti apa Kamui Gakupo itu, ternyata dia hanya seorang samurai modern dingin dengan rambut ungu."

Gakupo maju sedikit demi sedikit mendekati Piko, pedang Gakupo sudah siap untuk menebasnya. Piko masih saja berargumen tanpa melirik Gakupo. Gakupo langsung menebas pedangnya kearah Piko, namun tiba-tiba Piko hilang dari hadapannya.

"Hey, hey. Itu tidak sopan." Piko muncul di sisi ruangan lalu tersenyum, "Tiba-tiba menyerang begitu. Apa kau tidak lulus ujian sopan santun?"

Gakupo berlari kearah Piko dan menebas pedangnya, Piko meloncat melewati Gakupo. Piko menotok punggung Gakupo, lalu Gakupo terdorong sangat keras ke tembok.

"Cih." Gakupo membalik dan melempar pedangnya, dia monotok pinggiran leher kiri Piko. Tiba-tiba Piko tidak bisa menggerakan lengan kirinya. Piko berlari keluar jendela, Gakupo mengikutinya. Piko menoleh ke arah Gakupo sambil berlari. Gakupo masih menatap Piko dengan tatapan dingin. Piko kembali terpusat kearah larinya, tak lama kemudian dia berhenti, begitu pula Gakupo. Piko membalik badannya dan melempar sesuatu kearah Gakupo, Gakupo menangkisnya dengan ujung pedangnya.

"Apa-apan tadi?" Gakupo meremehkan.

"_Oya_? Kau tidak sadar? Lihat perutmu." Piko tersenyum.

Gakupo langsung melihat kearah perutnya, ada sebuah titik hitam yang semakin membesar, Gakupo menoleh kearah Piko, "Apa ini?"

Piko tersenyum, "Itu _Black Hole_. Jika kau membiarkannya, kau akan terhisap habis, lalu _poof! _Kau menghilang dari muka bumi ini." Piko tertawa, "Tak kusangka, Kamui Gakupo yang menjadi incaran Bright One sejak beratus-ratus tahun ini sangat mudah dikalahkan." Piko masih tertawa.

Gakupo menatap _Black Hole _yang semakin membesar, dengan tatapan kosongnya, tiba-tiba Gakupo menusukan pedangnya ke arah _Black Hole_. Piko kaget, "A—apa yang kau lakukan?" Gakupo terus menusukkan pedangnya semakin dalam, Piko masih kaget, "He—hey...! Kalau kau melakukan itu, _Black Hole-_nya akan hilang, dan kau akan mati!"

Gakupo melirik Piko, "Kalau aku mati, bukannya kau berhasil."

"Bu—bukan itu maksudku. Ta—tapi..." Piko kehabisan kata-kata. Dia sama sekali tidak menyangka kalau Gakupo itu orang yang berani mati.

Darah dari perut Gakupo makin banyak, keringat dingin sudah mulai keluar dari tubuh Gakupo, Piko masih terbelalak kaget. Akhirnya, _Black Hole-_nya lenyap menjadi serpihan. Gakupo menghirup dan membuang nafas dengan perlahan. Gakupo mengangkat wajahnya, lalu kembali menatap Piko, "Nah... Sampai mana kita tadi...?" ucap Gakupo santai namun dengan nada berat.

Piko sama sekali tidak percaya apa yang dia lihat, dia berlari menuju Gakupo untuk menyerang, Gakupo menahan Piko sebisa mungkin dengan kekuatan yang tersisa. Darah Gakupo masih keluar, Piko terus-terusan menyerang Gakupo.

"Kau gila. Kau gila. Kau gila." Piko mengerutkan halisnya dan terus menyerang Gakupo.

Piko yang terus menatap Gakupo, melihat mata merah Gakupo mulai sedikit memudar menjadi warna aqua. Piko keheranan melihatnya, tapi dia tetap menyerang Gakupo. Gakupo mundur dengan langkah besar. Piko berhenti menyerangnya.

"Kenapa...?" tanya Piko, "Kau sudah kehilangan semangat?"

_Desideria Occidunt _milik Gakupo mulai memudar karena konsentrasinya terganggu oleh tusukan pedangnya sendiri. Gakupo memejamkan matanya dan mencoba mengaktifkan _Desideria Occidunt-_nya. Piko tersenyum melihat kelakuan Gakupo yang hampir kalah. Namun Gakupo membuka matanya, keringat dinginnya hilang, dia menatap Piko dengan mata merahnya. Piko sedikit kaget.

"O—oh. Kau sudah kembali untuk saling bunuh." Piko tersenyum canggung.

"Aku bukan _siap_, tapi _akan._" kata Gakupo dengan dinginnya.

Gakupo menghilang dari pandangan Piko, dia muncul disamping Piko, "Kau tahu. Sejak awal ada satu kelemahan darimu." Gakupo menebas pedangnya dari samping Piko, "Kau banyak bicara."

Piko tumbang dengan darahnya yang tersebar dari samping tubuhnya, "Si—sial..." Piko menggerutu, Piko memegang kaki Gakupo, "I—ini belum berakhir..."

Gakupo menatap kearah bawah, tepatnya pada Piko dengan tatapan dingin, "Aku sudah selesai." Gakupo mengangkat pedangnya, lalu menusukan pedangnya ke punggung Piko. Sepertinya Piko sudah tidak bernafas lagi. Gakupo tidak membawa pedangnya, "Matilah dengan pedang yang menusukku. Maka matimu juga akan cukup berarti, berarti karena kau hampir berhasil membuatku hancur." Gakupo pergi meninggalkan Piko.

Gakupo masih dalam keadaan _Desideria Occidunt, _meskipun tubuhnya hambir ambruk, tapi dia menguatkan dirinya. Gakupo menemukan aura Luka, dia berada di Mansion ini. Gakupo pun segera menuju tempat Luka.

Sementara itu, Cul masih mengobati Kaito yang sekarat. Meiko tampak depresi, dia sama sekali tidak bicara, Lily berbisik pada Cul.

"Hey, hey. Apa Kaito akan baik-baik saja? Meiko tampak stres."

Cul kembali berbisik, "Kemungkinannya 50/50. Gakupo benar-benar hampir membunuh Kaito. Tapi sepertinya hanya mengenai 5 vitalnya."

Lily heran, "5? Bukannya Gakupo menusukan 6 pedangnya ke 6 titik vitalnya."

"Hmm..." Cul tampak berpikir, dia membalik badan Kaito, "Kalau tidak salah..." Cul meraba tengkuk Kaito, "Hmm?" Cul tampak kaget, "Di—dia..."

"Heh? Apa? Ada apa?" Lily penasaran.

"Dia..." Cul melirik Lily, "Gakupo menghapus hipnotis dari Bright One."

Lily kaget, "E—eh? Ja—jadi... Kaito sudah kembali seperti semula?"

Meiko menatap Lily dan Cul, "Ada apa? Apa Kaito sudah sadar?"

Cul pura-pura tidak mendengar Meiko, sedangkan Lily langsung ribut, "E—eh? Ti—tidak kok. Aku hanya menanyakan keadaan Kaito."

Meiko kembali duduk dengan wajah depresi, "Oh..."

Gakupo terus berjalan menuju basement, Sepertinya _Desideria Occidunt _Gakupo juga sudah hilang. Tak lama, Gakupo menemukan pintu besar menuju kamar Luka. Luka merasakan kehadiran Gakupo, dia langsung membalik badannya ke arah pintu, Mizuki hanya menoleh kearah pintu. Gakupo mendobrak pintu, dan terbuka. Luka tercengang melihat Gakupo yang meronta, Luka hampir saja menangis, dan tersenyum kearah Gakupo. Gakupo berjalan maju kearahnya.

Luka tampak senang namun juga sedih, "Ga—Gakupo, aku—"

Gakupo melewati Luka dan terus berjalan menuju Mizuki.

to be continued...

* * *

Halo~ Wah lemes saya. Abis Ujian Nasional, terus ngurusin tetekbengek buat universitas, akhirnya bisa juga ngepost chapter baru. Ini cerita sebenernya hampir selesai, cuman saya kasih _extra chapter_ tentang rahasia-rahasia karakter dikit. By the way, thanks for your support! ^ ^


End file.
